outside the court
by autumn-leaf16
Summary: An EdgeworthxOC fiction. Gabrielle is Edgeworth's fiancée and we see the events of the first three games through her point of view. Officially finished, but there has been times when I could add new oneshots based on the latter games
1. Chapter 1

**Turn about sisters**

**

* * *

**_Author's Note: I actually wrote two and a half chapter for this about one and half a year ago. This was initially for an possible character competiion- one was to create a character and fit them into Ace Attorney. Obviously, Gabriel is the character that I created, but I didn't end up entering that competition. However, I did end up with some writing and I suddenly found them today. I then thought, what the heck, I'll upload it._

_So, enjoy!_

_Edgeworth is my favourite character and even though I like he and Franzika together, I wanted to work with an OC as well. Therefore, the two of them will just be like siblings in this story._

* * *

Edgeworth had been driving with a tight grasp on the steering wheel without any comment since the moment that they stepped out of the court. This was not something that they have done very often as she rarely attended one of his court trials, as she still had memories of 'that' trial.

However, this silence was getting a bit too unbearable.

"Miles, where are we going?" Gabrielle finally asked, unconsciously twisting the ring that she only had for a few months.

"I don't know yet." Was his blunt answer.

"… I think you just ran over a red light." She lied, not fully true but this was a very good way to gain his attention, as he was naturally very concerned with keeping to the rule due to his profession.

"I didn't."

"Miles…can you stop the car for a while? I think I am going to throw up."

"I can't stop it right now."

Normally, he would have immediately stopped the car and began to rub her back, as there was a time when she started to vomit due to a particular fast and wild drive.

The uncomfortable silence continued and she sighed deeply before she decided to go for the ultimate strategy. It was beyond a white lie but she felt that he was handling this in the completely wrong way, and it would be much better if he was willing to just stop and think about it.

Which meant that she must get him to stop his car.

"Miles, I am going to cancel our engagement because I decided to marry the manager at the restaurant."

This was enough to make him immediately pull over and it was also a sign of his affections for her, because he was surely capable enough of realising that this was just a lie.

When emotions were involved, then judgements would often alter.

"Tell me you are kidding," he immediately demanded before he started to mutter: "I don't believe this, how bad can a day get!"

"Of course I am joking." She said. "Although it's not exactly a joke. But I needed to find a way that would make you stop the car."

Leaning over, she pulled the keys out and clutched it in her hands.

"Miles, don't be like this!" she began.

"Gabrielle, I just…I just lost. I have never lost a case in my four whole years of prosecution." He muttered, staring at the steering wheel to avoid looking at her.

"But he was innocent, and this is that Phoenix Wright isn't it? That kid in your school." She reasoned. "Miles, it is alright to hate the defendant when they are guilty but when they are innocent… wouldn't you be just as bad if you punish an innocent party?"

"It doesn't matter who he is. My job as the prosecutor is to make sure that the defendant gets a guilty verdict."

"Because there is the possibility that they might be guilty, I know that." She said, what he has often said. "But I thought the case clearly show that he is innocent.

"To tell the truth…I was a bit surprised at the trial today." She added, even though she already knew that this was a bad topic to talk about. "Why did you insist on continuing the trial when it is clear that he is innocent?"

"Gabby…you are too emotional. At a court of law the only thing that you can rely on in a court of law is evidence. There was nothing that proves Wright is innocent so…"

"You don't need proof for every single thing!" she snapped in frustration. "Miles…what happened to your old…"

"Don't talk to me about what I used to be like!" he yelled back, all the confusion and anger he felt due to the trial finally appearing. "Gabrielle, I told you that I don't want to be reminded of what I was like."

"This is not just about that! In your trials…I never protested about what you did in your trials because I believed in you when you say that a prosecution must believe that the defendant are guilty in order to assure that the guilty would be punished, but today was different! Not only was the defendant your friend, he was clearly innocent."

"Didn't you say the exact same thing for your father as well?"

She did not answer him with any words this time.

Instead, she stepped out of the car and slammed it hard, before she threw the key in a random direction that was the opposite of where she walked toward.

Edgeworth was to hit the steering wheel in frustration as he realised that he had made yet another mistake today.

* * *

Within a few minutes Gabrielle was cursing her self for her foolishness. However, her pride forbid her to go back and find him, so she continued to walk, even though walking on the rocky pavement with her new stilettos really made her feet ache. In addition, she was not suitably dressed as she only had a rather thin cardigan.

She did take her purse but there wasn't that much money inside since her fiancé was the one who paid the bills. She was fine with this when they were together, but she refused to use the money as if it was hers even though he insisted that they made the account into a joint one.

"Just in case there was some urgency." Had been his reason.

"You mean instead of using loose changes to call you I should use your credit card to get a helicopter to help me out?" was her dry reply as she reluctantly accepted the card.

She was sure that Edgeworth could figure out which direction she would head to, although there was the possibility that he might not be willing to admit his mistakes yet.

However, her walking around the street aimlessly was certainly not a solution. Therefore, she decided to go into the fast food store in front. The two of them were going to dine afterward but the place they were going to was certainly very different from this.

But it was not as if she was dressed very formally, so she went into the store.

The shop was rather empty as there were only two other people in there. However, they happened to be right in front of the counter and it seemed that they would take quite sometime as the girl was in a great conflict about what she should choose.

"I know, why don't I get both?" the girl finally said happily, only to have her hopes shattered by her companion- a much older guy.

"Maya, I told you, I don't have that much money." The man said before he sighed and turned around. "You are keeping someone…eh?"

Much to Gabrielle's embarrassment, the only other customers in this store happened to be Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey, the two people that her fiancé had tried to get acquitted even though they were both innocent.

It was certainly not hard to mistaken them due to the extremely spiky hair of Wright, and the very unusual costume of Maya. She was sure that she was no where near as conspicuous as these two, but it seemed that they still somehow recognised her.

"Gabrielle Revien." She admitted as she stretched out her hand. "Since you will want to know what relationship I have with Miles, I might as well tell you guys now. I am his fiancée."

"Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey." Wright said as he took the hand and shook it.

"I am very sorry about what Miles did but it is just that he is very…" Gabrielle paused a while as she tried to think of the best way to defend Edgeworth without revealing that memory. "It is just that he is really stubborn."

"It's alright, I don't blame you at all." Wright told her sincerely, sensing her embarrassment. "Miss Revien, do you know who I am?"

"Of course she knows who you are, Nick, you ask the silliest question!" Maya said with a laugh but luckily, her attention was caught by the menu again, as she saw a new possibility.

"Yes and no." Gabrielle said softly. "I know that you and Miles were friends in primary school but that is all I know. But I think you know what he used to be like, don't you? What he…" at this her voice become even softer out of instinct. "You know what he used to want."

"I know, and that is why I don't blame him." Wright said, carefully making sure that Maya won't hear him. "I guess that is why I still am willing to believe him."

"It is not as if he turned mad or anything!" Gabrielle said very quickly, a reasoning that she had used on herself for many times. "It is just that he got a bit obsessive due to what happened to him but…"

"Nick! I am actually done!" Maya said loudly, interrupting them. "So, Miss Gabrielle, what are you going to order?"

"I?" now that she think about it, it has actually been quite sometime since she last went to such a store as Edgeworth always preferred to go to somewhere posh and since she enjoyed the food, why should she complain? But this suddenly brought her back to the days before she went out with him, and then move in with him…

It was also the time when her father was still there.

Placing her order she went to join Maya, finding the girl a great surprise as she herself would certainly not be very friendly if she was in her situation. Granted that it was not her fault that Edgeworth was like that, but they were still related.

Throughout her meal she was constantly nervous that Edgeworth would burst into the shop. Such a meeting between the two formal friends would not bring any comfort to anyone.

But she needn't have worried, as he actually sent her a message telling her that he has gone home first as they should both calm down and think a bit.

This made her smile as it was a sign that he was being his normal logical and rational self once more. They rarely had such a fight that involved her storming away as he would always suggest that they both cool off for a while before they resumed discussing the topic.

* * *

Even though she has lived with him for sometime now, she was still not very used to her new home. She and her father had an apartment too but that was the only similarity between the two buildings. This was an extremely posh apartment, unlike the shabby place she lived with her father.

The apartment keeper had been something that really surprised her as there was no such person in her old home. No body cared who else come and went as long as they were not going to endanger them.

"Welcome back, Miss Revien, Mr Edgeworth is already home." The apartment keeper said and Gabrielle couldn't help but to wonder whether he really was saying this innocently. If the two of them left together then they would almost always return together.

They lived on the second floor- a convenient height as one would not get too tired if they walked up the stairs. Her old apartment was on the tenth floor and when Edgeworth first visited her, he would walk up all the stairs since that was still at the time when she refused to have anything to do with him.

Later on, she would wait for him to pick her up downstairs.

There was a time when he couldn't use the stairs and had to take the lift. It had been very troublesome for both of them. He was actually sitting down in front of her door, leaning on it and she wasn't sure whether she should be more surprised at him being like this, or how he could look like this and not faint.

She didn't have long to wonder because she had to usher him inside as it seemed that he was going to pass out soon.

Yet she was glad of that incident, because it made him tell her what had happened to him, why he become like that.

Placing a hand against her forehead, she put up her best act of not looking very well, as she was not really willing to face him yet, although she certainly did not want to continue wandering around the town, as if she was some sort of victim to domestic violence. This was not true as she had a home that she was not unhappy to return to.

There was a possibility that he would be in his study, as that tended to be the place he retreated to when they had a fight. The study was his private area as she had no need of such a thing, since she was a waitress. The only thing she brings from her job was her uniform.

But no, he was in the living room…watching the news, which included the report of the trial.

"Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth suffered first loss."

"I am back." She finally said, standing behind him.

"Welcome back." He muttered the phrase and even though he did not turn around, he reached out to take her hand.

"I met Phoenix Wright and his companion- Maya Fey." She said bluntly, since the reporters were now giving a brief account of Phoenix Wright's background.

"Gabby, don't misunderstand me. It is not as if I hate Wright or anything." Edgeworth told her very seriously. "I didn't try to get him acquitted because I hate him, it is because there is a possibility that he might be guilty."

"Yes I know. I know why you do these things." She muttered. "But Miles, Mr. Wright pointed out something interesting. What should you to if you are in an even obvious situation then today? What will you do if you clearly know that the defendant is guilty?"

"Why are they arrested in the first place?" was his blunt answer. "Besides, what did Wright say?"

"Never mind." Gabrielle said in defeat as it was clear that any more discussion would only cause another argument, and she was too tired. "I am really tired and I have work tomorrow so I am going to sleep now."

She would have just headed to their room but all of a sudden, she felt that she could not just leave him alone in the living room. The apartment was too big, and this was something that she had told him many times, but it always tend to become even bigger on the day when he was so busy preparing cases that he actually stayed in the office instead of returning home.

Surely it must be the same for him… it must not have been easy for him to be here just then after their argument and not know where about she was.

Once more, she thought of what it used to be like for him. He naturally wouldn't complain about being alone to her but she knew that this did have an effect, especially due to what his birth father was like.

Gregory Edgeworth and Pierre Revien were both single parents but the difference was that unlike her father, Edgeworth's father worked really hard to make sure that his son would not get lonely. That was probably why she often went to his house instead, since her father was often absent due to his unnatural hours.

The time he spent with the Von Karma in Germany was not something that he often talked to her about, but what he said revealed that it was not happy.

Of course, she herself was afraid of being alone. Her father loved her and they were always very close, but he was rarely home in her early childhood. Before Edgeworth and his father moved in next to their rooms in the apartment, she tended to spend her days sitting in front of the door- waiting for her father to come home so she would not be alone anymore.

"I thought you are going to sleep." Edgeworth muttered when his fiancée actually took a seat beside him.

"I am." She said as she laid her head in his lap, using the sofa like a bed. "I am."

"Gabby…" he muttered in fond exasperation as that was not the first time that she did this, even though he told her that she should not sleep on the sofa if there was a bed near.

But instead of being more insistent, he would always end up taking his coat off and drape it over her, instead of waking her up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Turn about samurai**

* * *

As always, her father smiled at her encouragingly, just as he used to when she was debating whether she should approach him- since he often returned home looking very tired. It was a slightl relief to know that this had not change, as she learnt that there were things about her father that she never thought possible.

Even now, she found it hard to believe that he had killed her stepmother in what could be described as cold blood, and not only did he do that, he tried to frame her new boyfriend for the crime.

Yet she still loved him, because he was still her father.

That was probably why she wanted to talk to him right now: as he would understand her relationship with Edgeworth. Despite what he had done, she still loved him so much.

"Daddy, I feel so troubled." she began, speaking in French, the language she always used with her father whenever they were alone.

Her father was French and even though she was born in America, he would talk to her in French.

"Sweetheart, your boyfriend…I mean fiancé, is not a bad man, you know this. For a start, he would never do something that would make him be in my position." Her father said with a slightly sad smile.

He was what people would called a playboy and his only child was borne from such a relationship- an accident to Gabrielle's mother as she left and they have yet to hear from her. However, he was really in love with Gabrielle's stepmother, whom he married and vowed to be loyal to forever.

It was just that she couldn't do the same.

That, however, was enough to cause him to do what he did.

"He is just stubborn, he just refuses to see the truth right now, but I have no doubt that he will." He continued. "But Gabrielle, he really does love you a lot. Surely you still remember that he actually came to talk to me in order to get me to tell you the truth. Therefore, he will be willing to listen to you despite what ever that might happen."

Edgeworth had been the one to prosecute him and in a way, he was responsible for getting him to be here. As a result, Gabrielle had told Edgeworth that she would never consider having anything to do with him because she had been so sure of her father's innocence.

* * *

Talking with her father helped, so she left the detention centre in a slightly lighter mood, although coming here always made her a bit melancholic, as she had to accept the fact that this was the only way she would see her father. But then she was already really lucky, as her father only received the sentence of lifetime service instead of being executed.

"Oh I am sorry…Mr. Wright?" Much to her great surprise, the person she bumped into turned out to be no other then Phoenix Wright.

"Nick, come on! We have got to help the steel samurai…I mean Will Powers out!"

Maya was naturally there as well.

"Eh sorry, Miss Revien. We are sort of in a hurry, I have to go and see my client."

"No, it's alright." She told him with a slight smile, as Edgeworth was the very same. "Well, good luck with your case then."

Will Powers? The steel samurai? Gabrielle was sure that she has heard these names before.

* * *

She knew that Edgeworth must have received another case when she finished her shift in the French restaurant she waitressed in, as the light in the car was on and there were many news papers scattered over the back seat.

"New case?" she commented.

"An action star is accused of killing his colleague." Edgeworth replied briskly, and she could tell that he was probably already thinking about the case since he was very single minded when it come to his work. "Gabby, have you heard of Will Power and the steel samurai?"

He didn't really expect her to have since she didn't really like watching action films, never mind the age group of those who watched it, so that was why he was most shocked when she answered with a loud: "What?"

"Gabby, don't yell like that!" he muttered.

"Miles…do you know who the defence attorney is?" she yelled out, "It is Phoenix Wright."

"I should be surprised, but I am not." He finally muttered.

* * *

Not sure why herself, Gabrielle actually went to the trial of Will Powers although she made sure that no one would see her.

She wasn't sure what she expected but it was certainly not to see an old woman flirting with her fiancé. It was all she could do to not laugh and cause him to notice her. At one stage she thought about leaving the courtroom for a while due to the new nickname, but decided against it, as that would probably drew his attention.

However, it turned out that the trial was not so light hearted after all, as Wright ended up accusing the security lady even though Gabrielle felt that she was clearly innocent as she clearly worshipped the deceased actor.

But then, as Edgeworth would say, that was not enough as an evidence.

She recalls that Edgeworth once told her that this was a strategy that defence lawyers use. It was a way for them to buy more time in order to try and gain the upper hand.

It certainly was a trick that Edgeworth disapproved because to accuse someone of being guilty was no light thing. From what she has seen, Phoenix Wright does not seem to be that kind of person.

She did not want Edgeworth to know that she went to the trial so she was trying to get information from him by asking questions about the trial, but she should really know better then to do this.

"Gabby, did you went to watch the trial?" Edgeworth asked, causing her to pause halfway in collecting the dishes.

"I was curious." She muttered.

"Why?"

"Because I find Phoenix Wright a very interesting person due to his trial." She admitted. "He… he reminded me of the old you."

"Even to accuse someone else of being the murderer?" he commented out cynically. "Much as I would like to see her being arrested, it is highly impossible for her to be the murderer."

"But Miles, do you know the murderer then?" she asked curiously.

"All I can say is that there is a decisive witness. That is all." He told her.

Normally, this always tends to make him a bit smug as it tends to secure his victory even more. But today, he actually seemed rather troubled due to the recollection.

"It is not that old bag is it?" her laughter increased even more due to his look of horror.

"No. It isn't. But that witness is not much better either. Gabby… don't you think that we have a lot of time?" he said, suddenly changing the topic. "I want to marry you but don't you think that we can have sometime to ourselves first?"

"What are you talking about, Miles?"

* * *

Gabrielle realised what he had meant when she went to court the next day. She felt that one could summon up Cody Hackins in one word: a brat. This adjective actually change from annoying to rude due to the way he talked to her fiancé.

But she didn't have much long to pounder about the trial as a most surprising twist took place: the victim was the murderer? At this she couldn't help but to feel as if she was watching a film instead of a trial.

Edgeworth certainly didn't expect that either as he gave her an absentminded kiss before he asked her to go home without him, as this was going to be another day when he spent the night in the office.

"But do you think that Will Power is guilty?" she couldn't help but to ask this.

Despite everything, she still thought that he was going to answer to the affirmative. But much to her surprise, he actually did something totally different.

He did not answer her at all and she felt that he seemed to be rather troubled, uncertain.

When he stepped on court the next day, she could tell that he was not as confident as he appeared, and several times throughout the trial, she saw that he actually appeared very puzzled.

When Phoenix Wright accused Vasquez of being the murderer, she saw her fiancé clenching his papers very hard. His expression was very strange: he did not seem to known what he wanted.

Unlike the others, Gabrielle had her expression on Edgeworth the whole time, so that was why she was not surprised by his sudden: "Objection". She could tell that he was going to do such a thing as he actually gave a slight nod to himself before he hit the desk in front.

Things become even more surprising when Edgeworth actually objected to the witness' testimony and even pointed out a contradiction.

"Miles, what are you doing?" she couldn't help but to whisper out, earning a slight glare from the people who managed to hear her.

In the end, the mad trial ended with an innocent verdict, creating Edgeworth's second loss. However, he was very acceptant about it. The fact that he admitted the verdict was very surprising.

It was the truth, but the truth was not something that he had been willing to admit at the last trial.

That was why she happily hugged and kissed him as soon as she saw him, ignoring his protect of her being to open with her affections like this in public.

"Gabby, please! Everyone can see us!" he muttered, clearly very embarrassed.

"I am so proud of you!" she said, "Cliché as it is but I don't think you lost! This is because you admit the truth and you aided the truth to come out!"

"But I don't like being confused." He finally said, gently placing an arm on his slightly excited fiancée in order to stop her. "Everything, all that I did…"

"Miles?"

"I… Gabby, I'm just going to talk to Wright for a moment." He muttered. "Can you just wait here…"

"I'll come with you." She said firmly, looping her hand around his.

"I am not going to be uncivilized." He told her. "You should know me better then that."

"Then why can't I come with you?" she reasoned out logically.

"I don't want to see him again and I intend to tell him that." He finally admitted. "Thanks to him, I now have unnecessary feelings. I feel unease and uncertain. This will only end up being in my way."

"But Miles, you are a prosecutor! You still get paid even if there is an innocent verdict." She said practically, although she was sure that this was not what was bothering him.

"It isn't that, and you know it." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Turn about goodbyes (Part 1)**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I haven't done anything with this story for ages, but then I suddenly saw someone's review on fan fiction net and I just thought that since that person have been nice enough to leave me such a message, I should really try to do a bit more. However, I think this last case would be much longer so I decided to split it in (probably) two parts. So this first part is limited to the events before the trial begin.

* * *

Much to Gabrielle's frustration, she had to work on Christmas Eve when Edgeworth had the whole day off. Even worse was the fact that he suddenly could not manage to pick her up.

The fact that she returned to an empty home made her feel a bit sore. But she assured herself that there might be some reasons for this, so she waited for him patiently.

She wasn't sure when she felt asleep but she was woke up by a phone call in the very early morning.

"Yes, I am Gabrielle Revien…what?" she screamed out. "If this is a joke then you can…"

"Miss Revien, I can assure you that I am not joking!" Detective Gumshoe quickly yelled out and saved himself from a possible long string of French curses and swearing words. "Mr Edgeworth really has been arrested."

"Why would he be arrested? What did he do? Drank a bit too much and got a speeding ticket in addition to drinking and driving?" she snapped angrily. "He follows practically every law so…"

Once again, Gumshoe interrupted her.

"…Murder? Miles being a murderer?" she whispered in horror, almost dropping the phone. "How…"

"We found him at a murder scene with a gun in his hand." Gumshoe interrupted her. "But I am sure that there is a mistake because Mr Edgeworth could never do such a thing. However, he isn't willing to talk to anyone right now, not even me."

"I'll come to the police station then." she said.

Due to the lack of a car, she had to rely on public transport, and she swore that today must be the day when the bus drivers were all driving deliberately slow, as the bus took fifteen extra minutes to arrive.

As if to make matters even worse, the first thing that he told her upon seeing her was that she should go away.

"Gabrielle, I don't want you to be involved in this case." Edgeworth said bluntly. "Please, just go home."

"You want me to just watch you and get accused of a murder which I know that you did not commit?" she yelled out angrily, banging the glass window in her anger.

"I will find a lawyer myself." He assured her. "Please, just go home."

They continued to argue for quite sometime before she was actually forced to leave. This was partly because she realised that her fiancé refused to let himself be persuaded, and it was also because she could see that the security guard was very tempted to throw her out due to the amount of time she banged on the glass.

"But I could at least find a lawyer for you…" she pleaded out.

"Gabrielle, I don't want you to be involved in any of this." he told her, although his voice was gentle, his tone was very firm.

Gabrielle was not very sure why Phoenix Wright came to her mind, but she felt that the other man would surely be willing to help Edgeworth. In addition, the other seemed to be a very good lawyer since he did win two cases against Edgeworth himself.

Edgeworth said that this was only because they were the truth, but she was convinced that this case was identical. After all, she trusted in her fiancé.

He could not have done the crime.

She had no idea of how to contact Phoenix Wright and while she was sure that Edgeworth probably had some information in his study, going back would be to time consuming. As a result, she ended up madly flipping the phone book in the public booth, almost yelling at the person in front, who seemed to be taking an exceptionally long call.

* * *

Wright was just flipping the channels randomly when he was interrupted by a very urgent knocking.

"Maya, I told you that you used the phone for much too long." He said as he checked himself to make sure that he was presentable for a possible client.

"But I am trying to persuade him to let me use the fire hose." Maya said, having decided that Wright's joke of her training by borrowing the fire hose of the fire department was a very good idea.

"Miss Revien…" Wright had barely managed to say her name when the woman, who was clearly very upset, yelled out the following: "You must help Miles!"

That was why, Edgeworth was to receive a second lot of visitors.

"I don't want you here." He repeated, although his tone was a bit more harsh this time. "Tell Gabby that she doesn't have to worry…"

"You are actually not that good a liar…" Wright muttered in slight surprise. "I would have thought that you would be quite good given the amount of…"

"Nick!" Maya yelled out. "This is not the time."

"Look Edgeworth, Miss Revien is really worried about you and judging by what you just said, it seems that is fully justified."

"You want to know the truth? Fine." Edgeworth muttered viciously. "Right now, every defence lawyer that I have talked to said no. I think it is because I got all their clients guilty. I didn't realise I was that extreme…"

"But then that is all the more reason for Nick to defend you!" Maya protested.

"No." Edgeworth said again, in a tone that suggested this was final.

* * *

After getting out, Wright decided to do some investigation with Maya, as well as informing Gabrielle of what happened. Gabrielle herself actually went to the district again, even though she suspected that her name might soon be black listed.

"Wouldn't you tell me anything?" she implored.

"Gabby…I don't want you to be involved in this." he repeated, although he tone was much better when he was speaking to her.

"Miles…do you really think that I can just smile and say: 'of course I won't worry, I will just wait for you to be released'?" she said angrily before she thought of a possible method: "What would you do if I- "

"You would never be in this situation so there is no point." He cut off bluntly. "Gabby, just go home."

She actually tried to reason with him for quite sometime before one of the guards 'suggested' for her to leave as she was being a bit too loud.

Once outside, her phone suddenly ring and she immediately picked it up due to the identity of the caller.

"Mr Wright? You say that you discovered the victim name? What did you say? The victim's name is…Robert Hammond?"

Wright continued to speak but Gabrielle was too shocked to say anything. She found herself just staring at the direction where Edgeworth was.

It was only after a very long time that she spoke.

"I am still here. Yes, I know the name. I…" she actually looked at where Edgeworth was for quite sometime before she nodded. The nod was a resolution to herself instead of to the one who naturally could not see it. "Yes, I will tell you about what happened."

Edgeworth would definitely be upset about this, but then he was in the worst possible situation.

"Mr Wright, do you know what happened to Miles…why he had to leave your school?" she was sure that he would say no, but she still asked. Perhaps she hoped that she could somehow be evaded from the task.

"I really don't know how to start." She muttered as she twisted her ring- the ring that he had gave her when he proposed. "Miles…Miles is going to be so angry at me. He doesn't even like me mentioning that word. In fact, I did not even know about the identity of the man. Initially Miles wouldn't even tell me about anything of what happened to him until quite sometime later and oh…what am I saying?"

She was clearly very agitated and Write was very patient and even though Maya was filled with questions, she actually managed to control herself by concentrating on fixing the coffee for Gabrielle. Once Gabrielle drank some coffee, she did become a bit calmer.

"I don't know how to start." She muttered again, but she did not began to speak incoherently. Instead, she was clearly thinking about the best way of mentioning this.

"Mr Wright," she finally said, "do you know what happened to Mr Edgeworth?"

"Do you mean his father?" Wright said. After all, Gabrielle was one of the few who always called him by the first name. "All I know is that he was a defence attorney and Edgeworth had worshipped him."

"You speak of him in the past tense…" Gabrielle noticed. "Do you know what happened?"

"I do not know the exact detail but it seems that he died. In addition, what Edgeworth did…"

Gabrielle was silent again but she then suddenly yelled the following out. It was almost as if she was afraid of not being able to say this if she did not do so.

"He was killed…murdered. However, his killer was not convicted because his lawyer managed to win the case for him. Since that day…Miles had a great dislike towards defence attorneys. That man…the lawyer who defended the killer of Miles' father was called 'Robert Hammond'."

"So the police think that Mr. Edgeworth…" Maya began in shock.

"But that is stupid, Miles would never do that!" Gabrielle immediately yelled out before she apologised. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"No, that is perfectly understandable. But Miss Revien, is the man who was accused of the murder definitely guilty?" Wright began.

"Of course, he was the only one." Gabrielle said without any hesitation. "After all, the only other person there was Miles."

That incident had a very traumatising effect on Edgeworth and what made it worse were the nightmares that he would have. There were times when he would end up screaming due to these nightmares, which would manipulate him into thinking that he had been the one who did the act.

"But it wasn't him so it must be me…it could only be." Edgeworth would cry out. All of a sudden, the strong prosecutor seemed no more like a young boy. But he was a very different boy from her neighbour who was always so confident and who always knew every answer to the questions in their homework.

"Of course Miles couldn't have done it…maybe he did go and meet Robert Hammond but there is no way that Miles could have done it." Gabrielle suspected that she was repeating the same thing over and over and might appear to be attempting to enforce her view on the two others in this room, but she was so certain that this was the truth.

"I believe you, Miss Revien." Wright assured her. "No matter what he has become, he is not the type of men who would do this."

Due to the help that she gave, Wright was able to have a clearer sense of direction. Gabrielle herself then decided to go to the prison again, although she was not sure whether the security guard would allow this.

Luckily, there seemed to have been a shift in duty, so the new guard did not know about her previous behaviour.

"Gabby…" Edgeworth began impatiently, but she knew that if it was anyone else, he would not even bother to see them.

"Robert Hammond." She said softly as she seated down with her hand clasped. Hopefully, this would prevent her from banging on the glass.

"How did you find this out?" he asked sharply. "The news should not have been released yet…it's Gumshoe isn't it? I'll dock his salary…"

Despite everything, Gabrielle almost wanted to laugh. Somehow, she was not surprised that her fiancé would actually think of this despite the situation he was in.

"It was Mr Wright." She said softly. "He is a defence lawyer and you need one. Miles, I can't just sit and watch you be accused of something that I know that you did not do."

"Gabby…even if I agree to let Wright defend me it is not going to change much. After all, von Karma is going to be the prosecutor."

His time with the von Karma had not been a happy one. She made the mistake of mentioning it once and his reaction had been revealing enough.

"I want to go to France one day." She had said when she was experimenting with a French dish. "After all, daddy used to talk about France quite a lot and I always wanted to see it myself."

"I went there now and then when I lived in Germany." Her boyfriend had replied, a bit too careless due to being occupied with his task of helping her.

"If we ever go together then we can go to Germany as well, and you can also use this time to visit your –"

"No!" His word was very sharp before he quickly muttered. "There is no need for us to especially go to Germany to visit them. No need at all."

"He was your teacher. Surely that meant something." Gabrielle reasoned out.

"Gabby...von Karma is one who never loses." He said grimly. "Yes, I know that you want to say that I never lose until then so there is a chance, but von Karma is at a much higher level then me."

"But Miles, you can't just give up… After all, you didn't do it."

"No, not that." This was so soft that she could barely hear him. "Gabby, I… I will get Wright to defend me. After all, I do need a lawyer…although I doubt that this would be much use."

She wished the she could do something like holding him to comfort him, but there was nothing that she was able to do. The glass wall separated them.

However, he was going to hire Wright and Gabrielle could only believe that Wright would be able to win one more time.

"Gabrielle…" he suddenly said and his voice was unusually soft as well as being rather hesitant. "Your father…your father did commit the crime he was accused for."

"What has daddy got to do with anything?" Gabrielle asked, puzzled. He knew that she visited her father now and then, but this was something that the two of them have never really talked about.

"I remembered that you did not believe that he was guilty until he admitted it himself. However…you still loved your father."

"It is true that what daddy did was really wrong but I could still love him because he is my father." Gabrielle explained before she suddenly realised the implication of his words: "Miles, surely you don't mean…"

"No, I didn't kill Robert Hammond. I can swear on this." He assured her. "However…I keep on thinking of that day fifteen years ago…"

"The same nightmare?" she whispered. "But Miles, it is impossible for you to have been guilty. Surely you know this."

"I know this, but why is it that I cannot stop thinking about it? Yet no matter how hard I try to think about it, I am still not able to remember what exactly happened. But Gabby…are you going to go to the trial?"

"Of course." She said without any hesitation.

"I wish that you would not go, but I know that you would be there anyway. You would probably feel that you need to be there because of me. However…" he added. "If it gets too much then I wish that you will leave."

After all, he could still remember how difficult her father's trial had been for her. Especially when the verdict was announced.

Edgeworth would like to believe that he would be found innocent because he truly did not kill Robert Hammond. However, he knew his teacher too well to be optimistic.

The trial would start tomorrow and it would be a reminder of what he had wanted to forget for such a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Turn about goodbyes (Part 2)**_

* * *

The trial would start and even though she was probably Edgeworth's closest relatives, she was still not able to be in the defendant lobby with him. Much to her relief though, he looked a bit calmer. However, she could not deny that this might very well be fatalism.

The prosecutor was von Karma, whom Gabrielle has never seen or talked to before. However, she has talked to Franziska a few times on the phone, although that was the extent of her dealing with the von Karma.

Gabrielle did not really understand the extent of her fiancé's relationship with them. When they were engaged, she did ask whether he was going to tell his foster family about this. At this, he had told her that it was not the type of adoption that she was thinking of. However, a few days later she was to receive a phone call from Franziska von Karma, who not only has discovered about the engagement, told her that she needed to 'see if you are worthy of being with my little brother'.

As she watched von Karma the senior begin the trial, Gabrielle thought that she was able to understand, a little, of why Edgeworth ended up being like this.

This was not the first trial that she has gone to and very sadly, this was the second time when the defendant was someone that she cared about. However…she was determined that the outcome of the trial would be very different: the defendant must be found not-guilty.

Yet she could not be as confident as she would like. She wanted to argue that it was because of what happened with her father, yet she knew that it was because of her fiancé. Even though he had let her see what most people would never see, there was still much that he hid from her.

"I am not ready to talk about it." that was what he would say, and she had no choice other then to accept it.

The trial was extremely intense and there were many times when she thought that she was going to pass out because it seemed that the verdict 'guilty' was going to be declared. She has seen her fiancé in action and thought of him as very good, but she had to admit that von Karma was truly much different.

She had hated Edgeworth when he was prosecuting her father, but what she felt for von Karma was much stronger then that. She desperately wished for something to happen to him so that Wright could have a chance of speaking, which ought to help Edgeworth.

However, she was even more confused. Von Karma seemed to have no care for Edgeworth at all, as there was not the slightest hesitation. In fact, he did not even bother to look at Edgeworth. Therefore…why would he take him in?

Surely von Karma ought to know what type of men Edgeworth was. He should surly know that Edgeworth was innocent? What was a simple lose compared to an innocent man?

"Gabby, didn't I tell you that this was type of man that von Karma is?" Edgeworth commented after the trial, when she was in the detention centre. "His main concern is his perfect record…and I seemed to have taken his lessons a bit too well."

"But he adopted you and – "

"Even now, I am not very sure why he did that." Edgeworth admitted before he told her: "Gabby, I want you to go and pay the bail fee for Maya Fey. Tell Wright that this is a…reward. A reward for being able to last to the next day."

She was quite tempted to ask him why he could not just say 'thank you' in a straightforward fashion, but she was quite glad of this, as it showed that he must be recovering by being his normal self.

* * *

She had always hated an empty house due to what happened in her childhood, but their empty apartment seemed even worse. Instead of being able to comfort herself with the fact that she would soon no longer be alone, there was the faint fear of: "what if he would be guilty?"

Like many people in her situation would do, she was desperate to find tasks that would distract her. She then settled on cleaning the apartment, although this was not really necessary. After all, the apartment provided cleaners.

She allowed herself a slight smile as she recollected the first time she encountered this person. This took place a few days after she moved in with him and he did not feel that it was necessary to warn her about this: perhaps he had lived in such a way for so long that he forgot about it.

The result was that he had to quickly assure her that the woman who seemed to be rummaging through her wardrobe was not stealing from her, but was actually sorting out her clothes for her.

The only thing that needed to be tided up in the apartment was the things that she had not put back since she received the call a day ago. She actually feel asleep on the sofa due to wanting to wait for her fiancé, but it turned out that he was unable to come home.

The last time that she slept on the bed…he had been there. Without understanding why, she was suddenly reluctant to sleep in their bed. To a certain extent, she was a bit afraid of an empty bed, but this was something that only developed when she begin to live with him. After all, her own bed had been quite small. She did not like the feeling of turning and seeing an empty spot beside her, especially when that spot was meant to have someone else there.

Going to the bedroom was out of the question, so she found herself at the living room. She must have just stood there for a while as she was suddenly startled by the phone. When she picked it up, she was to learn that it had been ringing for quite some time.

"Miss Revien, I know that this is really hard for you, but please try to hold on." Wright told her gently before he gave her a brief report on his progress. "Miss Revien, I need to ask you more about the DL6 case."

"I do not know that much about it other then the very basic." Gabrielle said apologetically. "Mr Wright, I am really sorry that I won't be able to be more help to you but…"

"It is alright. I know what Edgeworth is like." Wright pointed out before an idea suddenly hit him. "Mia- my teacher- had many collections of old cases. Perhaps Edgeworth might have them to."

"I do not think that I have the ability of going into his office." She pointed out.

"Well, I thought that Edgeworth might have a study or something…"

This was a good idea, and Gabrielle decided to do it. Partly because he was simply desperate for something to do, but it was also because it was likely that she might really be able to find something.

The study had always been his since she had no need of such a thing. However, it was not as if she could not go there. There have been times when she did in order to get books from there, but the time that she entered was quite rare.

The study was also one of the rooms in the houses that might have its door locked. Edgeworth said that it was because there were times when he needed to concentrate and having another person suddenly enter it might completely disorganise his train of thought. Because of this, Gabrielle had teased him that this was like a boy's secret base.

The study did serve as an office and the filing cabinet probably did contain some valuable information. However, she had never wondered about what was in there until now.

The filing cabinet was probably a backup of all his cases, as all the papers were photocopies. However…since they contained all of the cases that he was involved in…

So was that case.

When she saw Edgeworth again after more then a decade, it was at the police centre, as she was told that she would be meeting the defence attorney.

She had to admit that it was not Detective Gumshoe's fault for her assumption of Edgeworth being the defence attorney because he only got around to saying the name. However, why was he introducing her to him anyway?

"Miles! You are that Miles! Then daddy will be fine, as I am sure that you are a very good defence attorney." She was happy because she truly did believe that he would be very good at whatever career he choose. Perhaps it was the same faith that she had when he helped her with her homework. Because he said the answer was this, then the answer much be that.

Ironically, the next time that they faced each other again was at the police centre again, as she was there to talk about the details of her father's sentence.

"Miss Revien…" Edgeworth began as he held out a handkerchief to her. After what had happened, she was crying and has not stopped since she left the court.

Later on, Gabrielle would realise that this was actually a very kind act. However, at that time all she could think about was the fact that this person was the one responsible for her father, who she believed to be innocent, to be falsely condemned and imprisoned.

"Get out of my sight!" she yelled out, slapping that hand away.

"Miss Revien, please calm down." Gumshoe began as she continued to scream since Edgeworth did not leave.

"…you really ought to take the handkerchief." Edgeworth said as he continued to hold it to her.

Even though she would like to have a handkerchief or a tissue, as the sobbing was at the stage where she looked disastrous, Gabrielle refused to accept any of his aid. This then mean that she was forced to use the back of her hand, which was probably even more embarrassing.

"Gabrielle, do not be so irrational." Edgeworth muttered as he placed the handkerchief onto her lap. However, she reacted by flinging it off.

"What part of get out of my sight do you not understand?" she said angrily.

Normally, he would have just left, yet he actually continued to find her, even after she slammed the door in his face.

Gabrielle believed that it was because she represented a time in his life where he had been happy. After all, she met him in the year before he met Wright, so he would not automatically think of the case when he thought of her. Otherwise, she was sure that the brief friendship between two young children would not be able to last long enough for him to accept her.

* * *

During the time of the trial, Gabrielle would try to find all the information that she could, as well as doing various chores in the house. She was simply too afraid at not having anything to do. It was as if she was re-living the nightmare of the time that her father had been arrested.

"Sweetheart, if he is innocent then you can only believe him." her father told her when she went to visit him. "After all, the justice system is quite good."

It seems an idealistic view, but this was not completely so. After all, Pierre Revien was a good example. He had tried to frame his wife's new boyfriend for the crime, but he was still the one who was arrested even though the other had been accused.

He loved his daughter and even though it would be impossible for him to say that he could greatly care for the man, he did not dislike Edgeworth. After all, this young man was merely doing his job and Pierre himself had been guilty, and he could also see that this young man did love his daughter.

"I am sure that your fiancé did not do this, because he has a strong sense of justice.

Gabrielle's worst fear was that her fiancé would be accused of being guilty for the crime of Robert Hammond, and there were many times when she thought that this would happen. There was even a time when it did happen.

However, nothing could prepare her for the surprised twist that suddenly appeared when it seemed that everything was finished.

"Miles…what are you doing?" She whispered when Edgeworth suddenly yelled out after the judge declared out the verdict. Wright and Maya were both as shocked as almost everyone else. However, there was one person who was not.

Von Karma had a very smug smile on his face.

With horror, she recollected what Edgeworth had said to her when she pointed out that he did not do it.

"No, not that."

"For fifteen years I have had these nightmares…for fifteen years I told myself that they were nightmares that resulted due to shock at what I have experienced. However, I realised that they are not nightmares." Edgeworth said very softly before he declared out the following sentence in a clear tone that did not contain any hesitation, as it was a choice that he has spent much time thinking about. "Your honour, I would like to confess to the crime of murdering Gregory Edgeworth, my own father!"

4444444444444

Normally, Gabrielle would not be allowed into the defendant lobby, but due to the situation, it was decided that she would be given an exception.

Maya was clearly in a highly agitated status just like Gumshoe, but Wright was surprisingly calm. However, the one that concerned her the most was Edgeworth.

"Gabby," he began when he saw her, "I am sorry."

"…it was a nightmare. That is all!" she yelled out. "My stepmother's boyfriend had these same nightmares of being the murderer even though it was daddy who did it."

"I am sorry, Gabby, but they were not nightmares. They were memories of what happened. I know this now." Edgeworth said grimly. He was not a very demonstrative man even when they were alone, but much to her surprise, he actually placed an arm around her. "I am sorry."

She wanted to struggle out of his hold because it was as if this was the last time that he would be able to do so, and she did not want to admit it.

"What is true is true, and crimes must be punished." He said softly, the same words that he had used when she screamed at him for what happened to her father.

"But that is different. Daddy was guilty…you are not."

"Miss Revien is right." Wright suddenly said as he snapped the file shut. "Edgeworth, I am going to proof that you are innocent."

Gabrielle would have liked to ask him more, but a bailiff appeared at that very moment.

"Miss Gabrielle Revien, Mr von Karma just told us that you would be speaking as a witness." The bailiff said. "So please follow me."

"Why do I have to speak?" she asked sharply clinging onto her fiancé ever tighter.

"Mr von Karma just told us to tell you this."

"Does he wish to speak to her?" Edgeworth asked a bit sharply.

"No. He just sent us to bring her back to the court as well as informing her that he would be asking her a few questions."

"It's alright, Gabby, just say the truth and you will be alright." Edgeworth told her in French, hoping that this would gave them some privacy. He was a bit alarmed at what happened since he knew how von Karma operated. After all, he had operated in a very similar way.

5555555555555

Gabrielle would be the very first witness as it seemed that she would serve as an introduction. An opening.

"Will the witness state her name and profession?"

Despite the fact that she thought she had many things to say, there was something about the way that von Karma glared at the witnesses that her only able to answer the question that he asked. At that moment, Gabrielle thought that she was able to understand what they meant by one who has such a presence.

"My name is Gabrielle Revien, I am a waitress at a French restaurant."

"Miss Revien, what is your relationship with the accused?"

"Miles Edgeworth is my fiancé."

"Has the accused ever spoken of any of these nightmares to you?"

"Sometimes. However, he has always maintained that they are nightmares." Gabrielle said firmly before she suddenly raised her voice. "That is more then normal because they are dreams! Miles would never do something like that!"

She thought that von Karma would tell her to answer his questions without adding anything else, but he did not. Instead, he asked the following: "Miss Revien, are you not the daughter of Pierre Revien, who had been accused and convicted of murdering his wife?"

"Yes, but what has that got to do with anything?"

"Your honour, I would like to point out that whatever defence this witness might say would be suspicious. However, she is to be pitied as she would not be the first woman who falls into a cycle of ill violence. Often, these women would pick a boyfriend who has the same violent trait as their father."

"That is not true at all, Miles isn't like that!"

"Witness, you have said what I need you to say. You can sit back down."

She did not think that her words mattered, but it was clear that von Karma was satisfied at having harmed her and perhaps Edgeworth, who appeared to be more concerned at her. After all, he was very calm, as he seemed to have accepted and believed that this was the punishment that he should have received fifteen years ago.

"Mr Wright, please don't give up on Miles." She whispered over and over again.

The numerous times that Wright was shouting 'objection' was actually what made her have hope. At least this person believed in Edgeworth, even though Edgeworth himself no longer seemed to hold any of this faith in himself.

"Objection! I know who the real murderer is!" Wright yelled out. "It…it is…Prosecutor von Karma!"

This, Gabrielle thought again, was the craziest trial that she has ever been involved in. If it wasn't for the fact that she was personally involved, then she might actually enjoy it, as it was like a drama instead of a real event.

A bullet that has been in one's shoulder for fifteen years…was that actually possible?

The piercing scream told her that it was so.

"…and I would hear this scream, Gabby. That scream is always there." Edgeworth had said when she was comforting him after one of the nightmares.

"It was you who screamed…not my father." Edgeworth murmured before he yelled out. "Why did you adopt me after you killed my father?"

There has been many times when von Karma lost his composure due to a specific point that Wright made. However, this was the first time that he was like this.

"You and your father! Your father shamed me with a penalty and then you…you are the one who left this scar on me!" there were more that von Karma shouted, but they did not need to be heard.

All that Gabrielle could think of was this one thing.

Edgeworth was innocent for the crime committed a few days ago, as well as the crime fifteen years ago.

The mood of the defendant lobby was very different as everyone was celebrating in their own way. Amidst the very centre was her fiancé, who was looking rather awkward.

"Miss Revien, we are all waiting for you!" Maya said cheerfully. "Detective Gumshoe is going to shout us dinner."

The first thought that entered Gabrielle's mind was: "Does he actually have enough money? Even if it is just instant noodles for everyone."

"You can call me Gabrielle, if you want." Gabrielle decided, as the other had already told her to not be so formal by using 'Maya' instead of 'Miss Fey'.

"Gabby, I want to talk to you." Edgeworth said as he took hold of her hand and leaded her to a corner of the lobby. After all, he was still in detention and so had to be within sight of a police officer.

"Gabby…do you remember what you had said to me once? How you think that the reason that I was…attracted to you was because I knew you a year before the case?" Edgeworth began in French. "I think you were right. After what had happened, I actually secretly believed that I was a criminal and believed that I should be punished. In addition, I was afraid of people. However…I then met you again and you were different. Yet even with you, I was rather guarded as I was afraid at what you might find out."

"Miles…what are you trying to say?" she whispered, a bit nervous.

"I haven't been a very good boyfriend." He finally said. "And I am sorry."

He then took her hand again, the hand that wore the ring. "However, I will try to be better. But Gabby, firstly, I think we should both take a holiday after all that has happened. Do you want to go to France? Or do you want to go somewhere else?"

"But before that…there is something else you have to do, Miles." She said with a faint smile. "You need to thank all these people first."

Despite how he behaved, they all believed in him.

"…I am not very good at this." he muttered as he turned to face them as well.

"And one more thing, Miles." She added. "Don't you think that you should give Detective Gumshoe a raise in his salary when he is going to treat everyone to dinner?"

"That is a different matter."

At this, she laughed. It seemed that things were the way it was.

No, this was not so, she thought as she watched Edgeworth give his thanks.

It was better.

* * *

_**Author's Note: it seems that I suddenly have inspiration for this story again. To be honest, I am not sure how it happened but all of a sudden, I am just sitting infront of my desk and typing and typing. Because all of a sudden, ideas are pouring in.**_

_**I do not know why, but I just wanted to have the scene where Gabrielle was made into a witness, although it did not really have much influence in regard to the story.**_

_**I know that I appear to be skipping a lot of, as the progress is quite fast. However, I don't want this to be a mere repetition and quotation of the game. I think in this chapter, I kind of ended up examining Gabrielle and Edgeworth's relationship a bit more. Basically Gabrielle knew him a year before the DL6 incident. I think this did have an influence- she represented a part of his life that was not really painful. Therefore, he did not feel the need of cutting ties with her. And then, of course, they ended up in love. I hope that the interaction between Gabrielle and Edgeworth would not be to OOC. But I feel that it would not be uncharacteristic if he is quite gentle with her. After all, she is not just his girlfriend, but his fiancée. If he cares about her enough to marry her, then he clearly love her a lot.**_

_**Personally, I think there is a sense/implication of EdgeworthxFranziska in the game, but in this story, due to my OC, they will just be like siblings. In the game, Franziska does refer to him as her little brother. It seems that Edgeworth had little contact with von Karma (when I say von Karma, I mean Manfred von Karma) after he went back to America, but probably stayed in touch with Franziska. Therefore, I feel that it is likely that even though Gabrielle would have had no contact with von Karma, she would have had a conversation or two with Franziska.**_

_**I actually plan to continue writing- there will be at least two more chapters as I will talk about at least two more cases.**_

_**Brief reminder about Gabrielle's past. Her father is French and came from France. Gabrielle herself was born in America. However, she is bilingual as her father would talk to her in French. Given that Edgeworth went to live in Germany, and he seems the type of guy who would probably be able to be multi-lingual, I feel that he might very well be able to speak French.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Rise from the ashes**

* * *

_**Author's Note: Even though the chapters do take place in the cases, they are ultimately from Gabrielle's point of view. Therefore, there are times when she is not really involved and the chapter is more about the relationship with her and Edgeworth instead of the actual case. The reason that I mention this is because this chapter actually is not, at any stage, set at the court. This is because Gabrielle never attended it.**_

* * *

It was two months after the trial and Gabrielle felt that everything was slowly resuming the way that it was. True to his promise, Edgeworth took her to France and he was clearly recovering from what happened. She was sure that he was much better now that he was finally free of what had happened fifteen years ago.

However, she was to discover that she had been very idealistic after they returned from their holiday and both resumed their work. Despite having been proven completely innocent without any doubt, many seemed to use what happened at the end of last year as a sign.

"Won't you talk to me about it?" she asked when he came home after what was clearly a very hard day.

"It is nothing – " he began, but then shook his head. "It is not completely nothing but it is nothing for you to worry about. People talk all the time, Gabby, that is normal.

"Are they giving you a hard time at the office? You are not being bullied, are you?" this was not an unreasonable question because he had not been a popular kid at school. He did not have a very endearing attitude and the fact that he was smart and received many awards made it all the more worse. That was probably why he would actually admit Larry as a friend to her, although he warned her that he would never forgive her if she said it to anyone else.

"No one would dare to bully me." he said with a slight snort. "My position is pretty high. However, that is why there are all sorts of rumours- as that is the only thing that they can do. What happened last year merely gave them some new things to talk about."

"But you are clearly irritated." She pointed out as she returned carrying the tea set.

"Because I did not do what they accused me of. It is true that I would do everything that I could in order to get a guilty verdict, but I would never falsify any evidence." He said without any hesitation. "I don't care how people think of me, but I dislike being accused for something that I did not do. Especially something that is against my principles. It is almost an insult."

"Maybe we should have stayed in France longer." She said. "You were much happier. I really thought that you were getting better."

"You make me sound as if I have some terminal illness. It is not France, Gabby, but the fact that I was away from all this. However, you do no need to worry so much about this. As I said, this is something that has happened since I got this job." He said simply before he changed the subject to one that he knew would distract her. That of their wedding.

As he has discovered, there was always something that she wanted to discuss with him- from the amount of guests or just the fact that she saw a design that she quite like in the magazine. She might only talk about it for a short time, but that was often enough to distract her from pushing the matter.

He was true to his promise of being more open with her, but this was a procedure that took time. He was not going to tell her about every single thing that happened in both the past and present!

* * *

Edgeworth did not like being unreasonable, but he really felt that things have not gone well ever since he met Wright, and he suspected that Larry's influence might have rubbed off on Wright. However, he met Wright and suffered his first loss, and then his second. As if losing as not bad enough, he ended up being arrested for murder.

And now…a corpse was discovered in his car.

It seemed that he had been a bit naïve in thinking that this year was going to be better then last.

"How can you remain so calm about it?" Gabrielle muttered as she arrived in his office. Even though it was true that she did not expect him to panic, he was still a bit too calm. This actually made her even more alarmed because this reminded her of what he had been like when he confessed that he killed his father.

He accepted it with a certain fatalism that was quite frightening.

"But why are you here, Gabby?" he asked her curiously.

"Because most people would be with their partner after they found a corpse in their car!" Gabrielle said in frustration. "I know that you probably have seen bodies now and then but I thought that it would still be a shock."

Last night, he told her that he was unable to pick her up and she merely thought that this was because he was working on a case. However, it turned out that the reason was a bit more unusual then that.

"If you had told me about it when you called me at work last night then I would have come to the office instead."

"And how did you get home? Did…your co-worker gave you a lift?"

"Oh my manager did." Due to being a bit irritated at how he did not explain until this morning, she added the following on purpose: "He also said that he would be more then happy to give me a lift this week."

"I should be able to get my car back soon. It would be clean." He promised. He did not like the manager at her work because it was clear that the man had a slight crush on his fiancée.

"You might want to go back first, Gabby." He told her. "I am not sure when I will be going back."

"Let me sleep a while first." She protested as she lay down on the sofa. "I took the first bus here."

"The prosecutor's sofa is not for you to sleep on, Gabrielle." He said with a slight frown. However, he actually took his jacket from his chair and placed it over her.

"I can wait for you if you want." she said. "But Miles, you do know how to take the public transport, right?"

"…are you serious?" he muttered. He reasoned that it was easier for him to adjust the jacket if he sat down beside her instead of standing. His fiancée was curled up on the sofa and she had a smile on her face- he wished that he himself could actually be happy here.

"When is the last time that you did then?"

"…go to sleep, Gabby."

"Was it when you lived beside me? Or was it not that far by being a year later?"

"Of course I know how! I'll prove it to you."

She really did fall asleep, although she did wake up briefly due to hearing the phone ring, followed by her fiancé's conversation. However, she was able to go back to sleep.

Upon waking up, she immediately realised that the phone call had been some sort of bad news as Edgeworth was not in a very good mood.

"It is nothing. It is just that I would be in charge of a case tomorrow." He explained. "I can't disclose information, but it is just that the people involved are known to me."

"Do you want me to go?"

Much to her surprise, he shook his head.

"I will prefer you staying here."

Having her there actually made him feel a bit better.

She picked up one of the non-law related book and pretended to read it in order to peer at her fiancé. He was now flicking through his files and papers with a very grim expression.

She must have dozed off again before she suddenly woke up and discovered that the office was empty. However, she was lying on the couch again with the jacket placed over her. In addition, the book was placed by the sofa with the brief note 'be back soon' on it.

Someone was knocking on the door and she decided that instead of answering it, she would go back to sleep again as that seemed the easier task.

However…it seemed that the knocker did not mind entering without permission.

Either her presence was not very obvious, or these two had no scruples in entering another's office.

"Look at this office and all this stuff. The owner must be a real stuck-up jerk." A girl was saying while her more sensible companion was trying to get her to not be so loud.

Gabrielle was quite tempted to open her eyes as the man sounded a bit familiar.

"…wait, Ema, I think there is someone here." At this, the voice became even closer. "I think I know her…"

"Mr Wright?"

"Miss Revien!" in addition to yelling this out, Wright actually took a few stumble backward, almost causing him to crash into Edgeworth's desks.

"You are lucky that you didn't break Mile's tea set." Gabrielle murmured as she sat up. "Then he would get really mad."

At that moment, she then noticed the girl. Even though Gabrielle would not describe what the other girl wore as being normal, it was not as strange as Maya's clothes.

"This is?"

"This is Ema Skye." Wright quickly introduced. "Miss Revien…is this office…"

"Some stuck-up jerk's, I believe." Edgeworth said dryly. "What are you doing here, Wright?"

"So this is your office." Wright muttered. "Wait a second…that car wouldn't be yours, would it?"

"That nasty bright red sport car." Ema began, only to quickly blush as she fervently tires to correct herself. "I mean…"

"Yes, it is my car. You are going to say that I did it, aren't you? Go ahead, Wright, say it. I know you want to."

"Miles…" Gabrielle began gently as she stood up to be right beside him.

"It is what he wants to say, you can just tell by his expression." Her fiancé said unapologetically.

"It is not that. Don't glare at the little girl like that, you are scaring her." She whispered as Ema was clearly quite downcast.

"I was not – "

"Yes you were, you still are. Do you know what the other girls at the restaurant say about you? They would say: 'Gabby, your boyfriend would look so much better if he is not glaring at everyone else'." she said. (1)

"Eh…can I just ask you a question." Ema began. "Are you his girlfriend?"

"Miss Revien is his fiancée." Wright explained before he introduced Ema again.

This fact seemed to make the girl rather downhearted.

"Why was she upset?" Edgeworth asked his fiancée, whose laughter indicated that she clearly know the answer.

"We need to get married soon, Miles." Gabrielle teased as she placed an arm around him. "Because I have another rival."

"Rival?"

"And you are jealous just because my manager would offer me a ride home. Should I make a list of all your admirers?"

"Gabrielle, I do not attract such frothing desire from the female masses!" (2)

She knew that he was stressed and a bit tired at all that has happened but she never realised how bad it was. Perhaps she had foolishly thought that she had helped him to feel better.

"Don't worry, I won't be a unreasonable wife when we marry." She continued, relieved at seeing him like this. "I won't check for lipstick prints every night."

Perhaps being so happy like that was often a sign of something bad happening.

* * *

On the first day of the case, Edgeworth stayed in his office and if he did so on the first day, then he would probably do so on the next two days- if the case would last that long.

On the second day of the case, Gabrielle was to return home quite late due to her work. Even though she ought to go to bed immediately, she decided to turn on the news and see if there was anything there.

As she did not switch the light on, she was trying to feel her way to the couch in front of the television.

…she felt her hand coming into contact with something soft.

Burglars? Thieves? Should she start screaming?

"Gabby, it's me."

Edgeworth's voice sounded extremely tired and upon switching on the light, she almost yelled. However, this would be due to a completely different reason.

Her fiancé actually appeared as a mess.

"Miles, are you alright?" she asked cautiously as she sat beside him and took his hand. "Do you want me to get you something?"

She had a very bad feeling that any careless word would set him off.

"…Gabby."

"What is it?"

"Don't ask me anything." He muttered and then did a very unusual thing. He actually leant back and laid his head on her legs.

"Just…let me stay like this for a while, Gabby."

"Do you want some tea or – "

"Just let me remain like this for a while." He repeated. "And don't switch the television on. I can't take it. While you are at it, switch the light off. It hurts my eyes."

"Or is it because you don't want me to look at you now?" she said softly as she did so.

It took a very long time before he spoke. Even though she was not able to see his face, she realised that his body was not completely still. Something has obviously happened.

"Gabby, do you remember the case that made me famous? The SL9 case? That was shortly after we started dating."

"I remember."

"In that case…that case is what made people first have accusations about me." he continued. "As I said, the accusations irritated me because it was not true. It is against my principles to do something like that, as that prevents the law from being just. However…

"I discovered that the associations were true. The evidences that I used on that day…they were false evidences."

"But it wasn't you fault! You didn't know that they were false so how was that your fault?" she immediately said.

"It doesn't matter. Because of me, someone was unjustly condemned. He was probably guilty, but what I did was still wrong. Don't make excuses for me, Gabby. I deserve to be punished."

"Miles! Pull yourself together!" she said sharply as she was really afraid at what might happen if she let him continue like this. "Look, I know that you are upset but you can't let this affect you. You have to go to court tomorrow and do your job! You always talked about how important it is for one to make sure that they will do their job no matter what as they own a duty to the people they are responsible."

"Yes, you are right, but that was before I…" at this he sighed again. "Gabby, I don't think I am fit to prosecute. I came home because I feel as if the office is going to suffocate me."

"Don't be silly! Of course you are fit to prosecute! Don't you always say that you will dedicate your entire life to fight them?" she was saying all the stuff that she could think of in order to change his mood.

"I will finish this case, don't worry." He assured her. "That is my job. However…afterward…"

"Well, I will support you no matter what you do." even though they were not able to see one another's face, she still leant down. "But Miles, promise me that you will tell me about what you plan to do before you do it. After all, I am your fiancée and we will be married."

"…I promise."

* * *

When Edgeworth made the promise to her, he really did intend to keep it. However, he discovered that he was unable to do so.

Gabrielle was waiting for him at home, asleep on the sofa with the television still on. Despite the amount of times that he had told her to go to sleep on the bed when she was tired instead of waiting for him, she would still do this.

Very gently, he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

"…too much has happened, Gabby. I need to be alone for a while." He whispered softly.

He needed to think about who he was, who he want to be.

"Gabby…I am sorry." He said again as he pulled the blanket over her. "But I will be back. Just give me some time."

The fiancée that he cared and loved naturally deserved more then the brief note of 'Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death'. However, all that he wrote for her was this.

'Gabby: forgive me but I need to be alone for a while in order to understand what it means to be a prosecutor and why I stand in a courtroom. I am sorry to leave like this but I must do so now.

I will be back, Gabby, I promise. I just need some time to think'.

* * *

To the rest of the world, all that Edgeworth has given them was that brief note 'Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death'. Naturally, some thought of asking his fiancée and Gumshoe was the one who was sent to do this task.

"Pal, I don't really understand what Miss Revien was saying as it was a mixture of English and another language." Gumshoe said to Wright. "However…I did pick out a few English words and I think she was saying 'How the hell do I know?' at some stage. I can't understand everything else that she was saying, but it did not sound flattering."

Therefore, that was why Wright ended up being there. He did not believe, as some did, that Egdeworth has committed suicide as there would surely be reports. However, he did not think that he was able to forgive this sudden departure.

Luckily, he was able to go to the apartment on time. Had he been a few minutes later, then Gabrielle would have been gone.

"Miss Revien, are you going somewhere?" he began tactfully, as she was clearly in a very foul mood. In addition, she was holding two fairly large suitcases in her hand.

"What does it look like?" She said. She has calmed down considerably by now, so she did not speak between mixture of English and French along with some additional curses. "I am moving out."

"Because of…Edgeworth?"

"Don't mention that name!" Gabrielle snapped before she quickly apologised. "I am sorry for snapping at you like that, Mr Wright."

"Don't worry, I think I can understand." Wright said truthfully. "However…do you know what has happened to him?"

"He went on a self discovering journey." Gabrielle said and Wright could tell that she was barely controlling herself. "It is not as if I won't have support him…so why did he just leave like that? All he left was a few sentences!"

"Did he say why he left?"

"Did I not say that it was a self discovery journey!" she snapped again. "I am sorry, Mr Wright, but this is not a good time to talk to me. Here, this is my phone number. I should be calmer a few days later."

"But why are you leaving?"

"This isn't my house. This is Miles'." She said honestly. "If we are already married then it would be different. But we are only engaged. In addition, I can't stand staying here when he just…disappeared!"

"But where are you going?"

"I found a waitressing job that provides lodging. It is…quite a bad restaurant but this will do for now." she said.

Then she walked away. She had to walk away because she was crying again.

She woke up only to find her fiancé gone and all that he offered was that note. She must have spent the first day crying before she realised that she could not just stay like this.

She managed to solve the problem of a new job and a new lodging at the same time, as her old job was a painful reminder as well. The only reason that she lived in this fancy apartment was because of Edgeworth, so why would she be here if he was not here?

"Miles…I really won't forgive you now." she said softly.

She took what she regarded as hers completely and it was not hard, as they were mainly clothes. However, there was one possession of hers that she did not take.

Her engagement ring.

She placed it on the table of his study.

* * *

(1) Apparently Edgeworth does have a habit at glaring people.

(2) This is actually something that Edgeworth said in the game (third one)

* * *

_**Author's Note: as mentioned, this chapter is more focused on the relationship between Gabrielle and Edgeworth, and how the case affected them. I admit, I might have got carried away with the romantic aspect of the story.**_

_**When I played the game, I did not feel that Edgeworth's note would be seen as suicidal. Therefore, I never once felt that Wright actually truly thought that he died. In addition, I feel that if Edgeworth did die, Wright would have reacted in a different way.**_

_**I think in the original game, Edgeworth actually lives in a mansion, but when I started the story, I did not realise that, so that is why I had him live in an apartment. Nor did I take account of the fact that he owned a dog and that became something that I omit, as I did not know how I could fit it in when i found out about it. Although that would have been something nice to include in. Maybe as an omake story?**_

_**PS: I used quite a lot of quote from the game**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Reunion, and turnabout**

* * *

To describe that the restaurant that Gabrielle worked in as bad was an understatement. However, she thought that this arrangement suited her well enough. It was true that her employee had a tendency to take what does not belong to him, but she did not have any problem due to always locking her door.

After a while, she would probably go and find a better job.

She still managed to meet up with her friends and follow co-workers, and they told her that she would be welcomed back as she was a very good waitress. However, Gabrielle herself was still not ready yet.

She and Wright actually developed a friendship between them. Initially, their meeting was due to her informing her about what happened to Edgeworth, but they actually ended up as good friends.

"I think if that accident did not happen to Miles, then he would be a bit like you."

Weeks turned to months and yet there was still no sign of Egdeworth. At times like those, Gabrielle felt as if she was turning into some heroine in a romantic novel due to debating about whether she should wait for him or not.

"This is ridiculous, it is not as if he broke our engagement." She said angrily as she throws the photo frame down. Edgeworth seem to have some aversion in taking photos and when she finally convinced him to take one to celebrate their engagement, he ended up glaring right at the camera and the photographer.

However, she had been very happy when the photograph was taken.

"But what type of boyfriend just leaves like that for this amount of time if he does not want to break up?"

Her door was locked as she did not trust her boss to be in her room as he might easily want to borrow something. However, the closed door did not prevent her from hearing any loud noise from the restaurant downstairs.

"I will get her now!" her boss was screaming. "Gabrielle, save me! Please come down now!"

"What is it?" she asked wearily. After all, her boss also had a tendency to be a bit of a drama queen.

A visitor, not a customer, was there. She was clearly dressed in a very professional way and the first thought Gabrielle had when she saw the woman was that her boss finally did something that would cause his restaurant to be closed.

"Is this her?"

The woman slapped the table…no, that was not true. The woman whipped the table.

"Are you Gabrielle Revien?"

"Yes, but who are you?" the woman was a complete stranger, yet her voice was rather familiar. For some strange reason, the whip seemed to be triggering some important memory.

"I do not expect my little brother's fiancée to be a fool that ask foolish questions."

"You are…Franziska von Karma?" Gabrielle finally said. "If you want to know where Miles is then I do not know."

"I am here due to Miles Edgeworth, but I am also here to talk to you." at this, Franziska gave her whip another flick, although her target was not Gabrielle, but the man beside her. "Leave. Now."

It was hard to argue with someone who has a whip.

"I don't know anything, Miss von Karma." Gabrielle said wearily. "And I don't really want to talk about Miles either."

"I merely want to confirm about what has happened…about the foolishness of a foolish man." Franziska said, but then frowned in distaste. "This is the place that you work in? Such a place?"

"That is not your business, Miss von Karma. What is it that you want to ask me?"

"Is it true that my little brother lost? Is it true that he shamed the von Karma's name?" Franziska began. Due to her anger, she was whipping the table at each word.

Even though Gabrielle was really tempted to say: 'Miles is not ever going to change his name to von Karma', it was never wise to anger someone with the whip.

"Yes."

"I see…and this opponent that he has lost too…I will beat him and prove that I am the heir to our family name." Franziska declared out before she added: "Even though you and Miles Edgeworth are not married yet, but you will be, so I will be your sister-in-law. Therefore, if you need money then I can help."

This act of kindness, despite how it was offered, actually really touched Gabrielle. Despite all that von Karma had done to Edgeworth, it seemed that his daughter did truly regard Edgeworth as her foster brother- as a family member.

"I have money. It is just that I choose to be here." She assured Franziska.

"…at such a place?"

"I will be here for now." Gabrielle muttered. "Miss von Karma. I don't know where Miles is or what he is doing now. I don't even know if he is going to back to America."

"Oh, he will." Franziska said confidentially before she said the following angrily: "He is always like that. Leaving and returning only to leave again."

"Are you going to be staying in America?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes. I am going to show Miles Edgeworth that I can rise to a much higher position then him by crushing the opponent that defeated him."

As Franziska spoke she was whipping the nearby furniture again, and Gabrielle suddenly felt a very deep pity for Wright, as he was clearly her target.

* * *

When Gabrielle next saw Wright, he was in a very happy mood although he was a bit awkward about it. However, this was because he was going to be visiting Maya, whom he had not seen for a while.

"Just be careful Mr Wright," Gabrielle said. "Franziska von Karma is after you."

"von Karma?" Wright said with a slight frown. "You mean…"

"Manfred von Karma's daughter. However…I think she is better then her father as she does regard Miles as a family member. However…this would not really matter if she becomes your opponent."

It would seem that her warning did not go very well because a few days later, she heard about how Maya was arrested for murder. Wright would naturally be the defence attorney.

Which meant that he would be facing Franziska.

"Miss Revien, will you be attending the trial?" Wright said upon seeing her.

"Of course, after all, I regard Maya as a friend." she has not talked with the other many times, but there was something so open about the other that allowed this claim to be true. "And also…I am a bit curious at what Franziska von Karma is like."

It seemed that she ought to be quite relieved that Edgeworth ended up the way that he was. At the very least, she was very glad that he did not carry a whip.

"Ah, Gabrielle Revien, are you supporting the foolish fool?" Franziska commented upon seeing her.

"Because I consider Maya and Mr Wright as a friend." she said.

"Even though Phoenix Wright is the one who ruined Miles Edgeworth's career?" Franziska said angrily. "You are my little brother's fiancée, so shouldn't you be on his side?"

For the first time, there was something about Franziska that suddenly made her look like a little girl.

"…do you know what Miles said when he lost a second time? 'The defendant was innocent, that he should be fond so is only natural…not a miracle'. He was slowly starting to realise that it was truth that mattered."

However, this then all came down to the same question.

Why did he leave?

"What a foolish man. I'll be sure to let him have a taste of my whip a few times." Franziska declared.

"Eh, Miss von Karma. Have you actually ever whipped Miles before?" Gabrielle began.

"Oh, once or twice. He deserved it at that time, though." Franziska assured her.

* * *

In the end, Wright won the case again and Gabrielle was very happy to go and congratulate him, although it was not an immediate congratulation as it took some time for him to gain conscious.

"Are you alright, Mr Wright?" Gabrielle asked worriedly. "I don't think this would help much but I do apologise on behalf of her."

"I think…I still am seeing stars." Wright muttered.

"But thank you for coming to see me, Gabrielle." Maya said cheerfully.

"…where did your cousin go?" Gabrielle suddenly noticed. "Where did that little girl go? Why didn't she come to the court today?

"Oh, she is right here now. That is Pearls, although she is also my sister now." Maya said cheerfully. "Hasn't Nick told you? I am a medium."

"So it is true then…" Gabrielle said softly before she turned to Mia. "Are you really this high or is this just an illusion?"

She did not have a particular stand in regard to the supernatural force, but her fiancé did. Therefore, it was impossible for her to watch any of these programmes as he would always be talking about how they were frauds by a fairly reasonable analyze. However, it was still annoying to watch television when the person beside you was doing that.

Another legacy of the DL6 was that he was very sceptical of mediums, even afterward. Given that von Karma had shot Gregory Edgeworth when he was still unconscious, it was logical that the latter would think that it was Yanni Yogi who did it.

"Then why did they bother to get a spirit medium?"

The truth was that he had much to think about, and Gabrielle could understand that perfect. What she could not was why he left her.

* * *

**Author's Note: _this chapter is really more about Franziska coming out and meeting Gabrielle. With the exception of Lotta Hart, Franziska does not seem to have whipped any other female in the story. And afterwards, she was actually (in her own way) quite nice to both Pearl and Maya, and she did become friends with Adrian Andrews. Therefore, I feel that she could be quite amiable towards Gabrielle, given that she really does think of Edgeworth as a family member, so Gabrielle would be her family member as well. Therefore, I feel that she might very well ask Gabrielle whether she needs any financial assistance. As for the place that Gabrielle now work in, I just thought, why not?_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Farewell, my turnabout**

* * *

Edgeworth was on his way back to America after an absence of a whole year. He would certainly be glad to return, although he was not very confident at the welcome that he would get.

The newspaper in his hand reported of how Franziska went to America and began to participate in various cases against Wright. Franziska was a good prosecutor and she, at the very least, would think before she speaks. However, it was Wright that was winning.

Which merely showed that his new understanding was right.

His flight would arrive in the evening and he would first go to the prosecutor's office in order to inform them of his return. He would then pay a visit to the police station the next day. After all, he was quite curious about the cases and the department of criminal affair contained a variety of resources.

However, there was another place that he had to go today. He managed to obtain Gabrielle's new address from his phone call to Detective Gumshoe and that would be his second destination. Even though she did not need to move out of their apartment, he suspected that she would do something like that.

There was still a few hours before the flight arrive its destination, but he did not wish to read the rest of the newspaper. Nor did he felt like watching any of the in-flight videos.

His appointment diary was open as he had written down the new address there. Turning to the very first page, he carefully took out the two photos that he had kept tucked beneath the cover. One was a photo from very long ago as it was that of he and his father. He could not remember who had took it, but it was one of the few photos that he had when both he and his father was in it. The other photo was much newer as it only dated to a year ago. It was one of Gabrielle when they were in France.

He did not think that he would get a warm welcome from her.

As he looked at the photo, his mind travelled to the past. To that period of life before that tragedy which changed his life.

It was never easy at a new school, although he always acted as if he did not care. However, it turned out that his neighbour was also his classmates and she seemed to have taken quite a strong liking towards him. She had seated herself beside him and declared out that she wanted to eat lunch with him.

Of course, this had a negative effect as well. The pretty chestnut haired Gabrielle was quite popular with many of the boys in her class, and they did not like seeing all of her attentions being given to the new boy.

If Edgeworth was honest, then he had to admit that he was quite flattered by Gabrielle declaring that he was special. After all, he was only a boy.

However, this was not unusual. In addition to her idolising him due to him having helped her with her homework as well as being constantly together after school, Gabrielle also told him that he differed from other boys who she did not like due to their teasing. At eight years old, many boys would use this as a way to show their liking.

Which naturally backfired.

Back then, life was not complicated at all. His dream was to be a defence attorney and there seemed to be nothing that would have prevented this from coming true.

However, that did not matter as he was finally happy with the path that he has chosen.

* * *

During the last year, he had travelled extensively but it was a whole year since he was at this very airport. The last time that he was arriving instead of leaving it had been from his holiday in France with Gabrielle. He could remember that time quite well as they had a lot of luggage. It was true that Gabrielle did not force him to carry any of it, but for the sake of pride…

Edgeworth would not deny that his taste was probably a bit high class. After all, Gabrielle had pointed out that no one would spend that much on tea if they were not. However, he was sure that he would not be the only one who would regard this restaurant as being rather tacky. The problem with this restaurant, he decided, was that the owner was trying too hard, as some of the items would have been alright by itself.

Entering a restaurant, he assured himself, was nothing when he compared it to all the cases that he had faced, especially the one when he was accused of murder.

A waitress should appear to welcome him and it might very well be Gabrielle. However…

"Ah welcome Monsieur!"

It was not just the man's appearance but also the way that the man talked and acted. Edgeworth was sure that he had not felt this horrified since he had to talk to Oldbag. If it wasn't for the fact that he was looking for Gabrielle, then he would have immediately turned around n and leave.

"I am looking for Gabrielle Revien." He began.

"Yes, she is a waitress here." The chef and owner of the restaurant said as he takes a step forward. At this, Edgeworth found himself taking a step backward. Even though he was capable of facing numerous criminals and get them to back down, people like these tended to have an effect on him.

"You are certainly a handsome man, monsieur. I will give you a special discount – "

"Gabrielle Revien, where is she?" at this, he decided to glare and speak as he would when he talked to the most difficult witnesses. "I want to see her now!"

"You would be the second visitor that she had. Are you actually related to that whip-bearing she-demon?"

That was probably a fair enough description of Franziska given that this man had been a victim of her whip.

"That is so." Edgeworth said as he hardened his gaze. "Where is Gabrielle?"

The fear of being whipped along with his glare was enough to make the other cooperate.

* * *

The day started normally for Gabrielle. She did the very basic preparations and tried to convince her boss to make the food a bit cheaper, since he was not willing to make any changes to the food itself. Even though she was only an average cook, her time in her last job did make her have some experience.

Today was actually a very amazing day as they actually had a few customers. She was beginning to think that she should start to search for another job because she was not sure whether this job would last that much longer. She was already amazed at how the restaurant managed to last this long.

The reason that the restaurant offered the waitress lodging was because it was only closed for a few hours. However, this did not really matter as there were still very few customers at that time, if any.

Therefore, she was free most evenings- which was not always good as it often made her think too much.

She could go back to work in that restaurant again. The wages were good and the people there were her friends. In addition, some of them did offer to let her stay with them until she find a new place to live.

She did not prepare to go down when she heard her boss welcome a customer. After all, there were times when the customers choose to go away due to the way that her manager behaved.

When the voice downstairs quietened down, she naturally thought that this was what had happened.

Footsteps soon appeared and she immediately went to check if her door was locked. Even if her boss would not be 'borrowing' anything, his complaints were irritating.

He was knocking at her door, this was not unusual.

"I am too tired to talk now." she yelled out and he would protest that he only wanted to talk for a short amount of time. However, he would then give up.

The knocking continued, yet he did not say anything.

"It is pretty late now and I am going to sleep. Trust me, no one else is going to be coming to the restaurant."

However, the knocking continued.

"What is it?" she demanded as she opened the door. "What do you- "

Her words broke off as the person standing in front was not her boss, but the last person that she expected to see, even though he has constantly been in her mind throughout the last year. Cliché as it was, she could say that there was not a single day when she did not think of him.

"Miles."

It was him.

"Gabby…I am back."

"Miles." Once again, she repeated his name in disbelieve.

"I promised that I would be back."

"…yes, your promises..." This was clearly the wrong thing to say because a frown appeared and she was clearly very angry.

He thought that she was going to scream at him, and he could not blame her. However, he seemed to have underestimated her anger.

She slapped him, and then slammed the door in his face.

"Gabrielle!"

"You left me without saying anything! You left me when you promised me that you would not do something like this without first telling me about it! You left without giving me any contact during this whole year! And now you expect me to welcome you with open arms?"

"I apologise for that but at that time…I felt that it was necessary. Gabby, wouldn't you open the door and talk to me?" he said as he continued to knock on the door.

"I don't want to talk to you!" she yelled back.

"But Gabby – "

"What kind of boyfriend…fiancé does this kind of thing? At the very least, you should have talked to me before you leave! Instead, you just disappeared from my life without any explanation!"

"I did explain. I told you that I needed to be alone for a while in order to understand myself. Gabby, I know what I shouldn't have left you like that but at that time, I was in a really confused state, so I needed sometime alone in order to think – " he began once more.

The door was sudden thrown open and he was to face his very angry fiancée again.

"Miles, despite you being a genius, you can actually be really dense and even stupid at times." She snapped. "I wasn't angry at the fact that you felt that you needed some time to think. I wouldn't mind at all…I wouldn't mind even if you took ten years instead of a year. What upsets me is the fact that you left without telling me anything. That you just left and removed yourself from my life for a whole year."

Her hand rested on the door and Edgeworth then saw a very important thing that he did not notice before. Or rather, he noticed the lack of the thing.

"Gabby…your ring."

"I flushed it down the toilet." She said with a rather blank expression.

"I do not think so." Edgeworth said slowly. "If you really want to get rid of it then you would probably sell it."

"So you know me well enough in this matter, but fails to realise that you should have told me that you would leave?" she said before she slammed the door in his face again. "If you continue pestering me then I will call the police! This can be described as intruding on other people's property and it would even apply to you!"

That was true to a certain extent, and although he knew how to get around that, there was an easier way.

* * *

At the next day, the restaurant actually had a customer who was willing buy a proper meal instead of just one or two items. Gabrielle was told by her boss that no matter what personal issue she might have with this customer, she was to do whatever he wanted as the amount that this one customer was spending would equal to the sum of many of the average sales in the restaurant

"…what do you want?" Gabrielle demanded beneath a frozen smile. "Why are you here?"

"Am I not allowed to have breakfast here?" Edgeworth asked.

"You came all this way to eat breakfast?" Gabrielle said dryly. "Miles, maybe I need time as well. Therefore, why don't you allow me to have sometime alone by staying away?"

"Gabby…what do I have to do to make you stop being angry at me?"

"All you needed to do was to tell me about your decision. But you didn't!"

Once again, it came down to the same problem.

"But Gabby, is this what you want? Some time alone? If this is what you truly want then I will give it to you. However…" at this he peered at the place where her ring should be. "What is it that you want?"

"I don't know. Because what I know became what I don't know." She muttered as she actually sat down, suddenly feeling very exhausted. "You know…the only other time that I felt like this was when daddy told me about how he was guilty. When he was arrested and convicted…it was hard for me but it was not the same. At that time, I believed in daddy so I thought that what happened was just a severe misfortune. I suppose it was exactly like the time when you were accused. However…when he admitted that he was guilty…I felt as if nothing that I knew makes sense because someone I trusted could no longer be trusted."

She was so distraught that she allowed him to hold onto her hand.

"It was difficult, but it wasn't as bad as it was because you actually helped me. However, you then left me all alone and I felt that you choose to walk out of my life."

"It wasn't like that." He immediately protested.

"All you needed to do, Miles, was to tell me about your decision, but you didn't. Therefore, how would I be able to know what you wouldn't just walk out from my life again?" upon this, she stood up and disappeared into the kitchen.

In court, it was easy to come out with a logic, but it was not so in his personal life. However, he realised that this was his own fault. Therefore, he could not blame what happened on anyone else. When he saw Franziska later on that day, he realised that she had been too much like him.

* * *

Edgeworth was there again the next day, although he only ordered a drink.

"I have money but I don't like to waste it." he said.

When he first ate the food, he almost wonder whether his fiancée was so angry with him that she tampered with it. However, he did not think that she would have done so for each piece of food.

"I talked to both Franziska and Wright." He began. "I was actually a bit surprised at Franziska as I thought that she was going to use that whip."

"That was what she said." Gabrielle said before she added: "A pity that she didn't. It would have made me feel a bit better."

"Gabby…I want you to have this back." Edgeworth said as he took out her engagement ring, although it was also placed in a case. After all, if he just handed it to her then the implication of his wish of her wearing it would be too strong, and she might really just throw it out of the window due to her current mood. "No matter what, this ring is yours."

Luckily, Gabrielle was saved from answering as Edgeworth's phone suddenly rang. He was clearly irritated and Gabrielle felt a deep sympathy for the person at the other end- he might very well be getting his salary docked.

However, Edgeworth's expression then changed.

"…I will be there." he said briskly as he hung up. After he actually shoved his phone and the case into his suitcase, he used one hand to grab his coat, and the other hand grabbed Gabrielle. "Gabby, come with me, there is an emergency."

"I am at work!" she protested.

"Franziska got shot and I might need you to help me."

* * *

Gabrielle did not think that she was of much help, although Edgeworth told her that he felt calmer when she was beside him. Perhaps taking her here had been him panicking.

"…I know that I shouldn't say this but I don't think we need to worry about her at all." Gabrielle said dryly. "For goodness sake, she was yelling 'Don't you dare steal my case away from me, Miles Edgeworth' and that whip almost hit you."

They just left the hospital and were on their way to the court.

"So you will be prosecuting the case?" Gabrielle muttered. She was looking at the scenery outside as a way to avoid looking at the driver.

"…I am sorry that I can't drop you off but you don't have to stay for the case." Edgeworth assured her.

"What sort of boss would let their worker just run away without even having the decency to inform him? Although," Gabrielle said with a slight chuckle, "Given the state of the restaurant, I won't be surprised if he pretends that nothing happened."

"Gabrielle, do you really need to work in that place?"

"No, I can go back to my old job but I am not ready yet. It reminds me of the past too much. I think you did a similar thing when you were trying to ask me out. In order to visit me, you went to dine at that restaurant for two weeks at the very least. I don't think your methods would work this time…not that I think you can last that long due to what the food are like there."

"What do you plan to do then?"

"…you are going to prosecute again." At this, her voice was suddenly very quiet. "You said that you need to find the answer to what it means to be a prosecutor and you had said that you no longer feel that you are fit to prosecute. Did you find an answer then?"

"I have."

"And what is it then, Mr Genius Prosecutor? What is this answer that you found by abandoning your fiancée without a word when you said that this is what you would never do to her?"

"The reason that prosecutors and defence attorneys exists is for the single purpose of finding out the truth. A trial should never be about a personal victory. Instead, it should be about the discovery of the truth. It doesn't matter what the prosecutor or the defense attorney might do. In the end, the truth would be known. It…it might not be immediate, but it would be known."

"Then I will come and see your trial. Perhaps you can show me whether this new realisation is enough for my forgiveness."

* * *

What truly made Gabrielle changed her mind was the end of the case, when he told Wright about the answer that he has discovered. At that moment, she realised that he has found the answer that he had probably been searching for since his life was altered fifteen years ago.

He was proud to be a prosecutor as he realised that what he could do as a prosecutor was the same as what had made him want to be a defence attorney when he had still been an idealistic child.

Another change was that Adrian Andrews actually came to thank him for the help that he and Wright gave her. This was something that she has never seen before. After all, his concern would be the preservation of his perfect record.

"I am really proud of you." Gabrielle said to him truthfully. "Really."

The two of them promised the others that they would join them as soon as they could, but they needed to have a conversation first. At this, many of the others had exchanged secret glances and it seemed that Maya was actually a bit reluctant to leave. This seemed to be a sign of how she has completely recovered from her ordeal.

"But have you forgiven me for my decision?" Edgeworth pointed out.

"…I had a talk with Mr Wright about why he was angry." She answered instead. "He told me that it was because he felt as if you betrayed him. One of the reasons that he wanted to be a lawyer was because of the way that you defended him in the class trial, and he told me that he had felt being betrayed for the first time when you became a prosecutor and not only did you ignore him, you even tried to convict him for his teacher's murder. However, he said that he felt that you were starting to change because you actually helped him to discover the truth, which showed that you were not only concerned about your victory. However, when you left again…"

"But that was not because I lost. It was due to all that has happened." Edgeworth quickly pointed out. "Discovering that I had sought a revenge that was completely foolish and hollow, and then realising that I had not been true to my principals. I admit, I should have told you about what I decided but I was in such a state that I was afraid that if I did not act immediately, then I would have lose the resolution."

"As I have said before, I understand why you have to leave." Gabrielle assured him. "And I am not like Mr Wright. I don't feel as if you have betrayed me like that. The truth is…I am just upset because of my pride being hurt.

"I have been thinking a lot during the last two days." She continued and she actually stretched out her hand to him. "And I think you have apologised, in your way, enough times. Most of all, I can tell that you still love me. Therefore, I am willing to believe you again, that you wouldn't do this again. I think this finger has been bare long enough…I think it is time for the ring to be returned."

"You will come back to our house?" Edgeworth asked, and she was rather amused as well as touched, at hearing a slight nervousness in his voice. "I have missed you a lot."

Edgeworth has remained awkward at showing his emotions, but upon her nod, he actually embraced as well as kissed her.

"Gabby, I have made a resolution about our life as well." he continued. "I…I am going to leave America again as I want to go and study international law in Europe. However, I want you to come with me this time."

The answer, was obvious.

"Then I want to get married first." Gabrielle said merrily as she looped her arm through his. "Even though it is many girls' dream to get married in a castle in Europe, I think I will have the wedding here. After all, I don't think many of our guests could afford to go to Europe. However, I haven't brought my wedding dress yet and you – "

"Gabby." Edgeworth suddenly softly, interrupting her flow of words.

"Thank you."

For believing in him and for remaining with him.

For coming back to him.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _**_Be warned that this is a very long author's note_**

**_For now, the story is completed, because I do not think I have a way to fit the third story in. In addition, even if I do, I do not feel that I would be able to do justice to the third story, which is really amazing. However, I thought that this is a nice place to leave off. Edgeworth and Gabrielle would be marrying very soon and she will be going to Europe with him as his wife._**

**_To be honest I am quite surprised at how this story ended up developing. As I am an OC writer, I tend to just to just (very often) think about how I would be able to explore a favourite character by the creation of an OC. In this case, my first thought was that I want this OC to be someone that he knew from childhood, as I feel that the grown up Edgeworth lived in a rather detached way that prevented people from being close to him._**

**_As I have said before, I actually believe that there is a sense of EdgeworthxFranziska in the game, just as I believe that there is also a sense of WrightxMaya._**

**_However, I had a thought for this idea but didn't pick it up until I saw this competition on an Ace Attorney site. One of the really interesting thing about this competition is that the OC must 'fit into the context of a court of law.' Therefore, the OC would have to be: defense attorney, prosecutor, judge, witness. Upon seeing this, I wasn't motivated because I have always like OC who are separated from the characters' profession. However, I then realised that I can actually take part with the idea that I have due to Gabrielle's past. Initially, I was going to write a story about how she and Edgeworth met up again when he was being the prosecutor of her father's trial, and she was one of the witnesses. Obviously, I didn't end up doing it but it did help me to develop story and character ideas. One day in 2009 I just suddenly wanted to type a scene and that ended up being the first two chapters. However, I then ended up discontinuing due to difficulty at the fourth chapter. Somehow, the ideas then just flowed._**

**_As I have said, for now, this story is complete, even though I am not sure whether it is likely that I will be writing more ace attorney fan fictions, perhaps one day I might just do so. However, even if I don't, I am glad that I managed to finish this story._**

**_One final thing: I chose Gabrielle because I thought that this is a nice name. However, her last name is picked as it is the French word for return._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**The never to be turnabout**_

* * *

There was something imposing about the office of the high prosecutors that made visitors feel rather nervous about being there, even if they were invited.

In Wright's case, having Edgeworth glaring at him did not help at all.

"Look Edgeworth, I presume that you have something important to tell me?" Wright began. It would be much easier if Maya was here as there was always something that she would be laughing about, which could distract him quite well.

"It is important." Edgeworth said, but stopped once more.

There were time when Wright was tempted to just play the game of seeing who give up first and speak, but he knew that he lacked the patience to hold on.

"Is it to do with Matt Engarde?"

"No."

Really, this conversation was getting nowhere.

"Look Edgeworth, I actually have a meeting with a possible client…" Wright began.

"- weeks- come- " Was all that Wright caught as this was said in a mutter.

"What?"

"You know I am not good with small talk." Edgeworth immediate said defensively.

"Miles, you would describe our wedding as small talk?" much to Wright's relief, they were joined by Gabrielle. Despite Edgeworth being a much closer friend, it was easier to talk to her.

"I see that you haven't made any progress." Gabrielle muttered dryly as she stood behind her soon-to-be husband and placed her arms around him. "Do you want me to ask him instead?"

"…I can do it." Edgeworth said steadily.

"Then ask him!" Gabrielle insisted. "I want this too."

"Wright." Edgeworth snapped out after a cough, and Wright couldn't help but to reply that he was not an officer that worked under the other. Gabrielle must have felt a similar enough way as she rolled her eyes

"Miles, is this the way that you ask someone to do you a favour?" she muttered in mock despair. "Perhaps I ought to ask Mr Wright while you ask Franziska for me."

"Wright, I am going to get married in a few weeks and I am inviting you and Maya."

Wright almost wanted to yell out: "Is it really so hard for you to just say this?"

Of course that was not. This was why.

"And I want you to be my best man."

Despite the way that it was asked, Wright was naturally very happy and even a bit honoured to accept. After all, this seemed to be Edgeworth finally admitting that they were friends once again.

"…thank you, Mr Wright." Gabrielle said warmly upon the confirmation. "I want you to know that this is not just what Miles want, but what I want as well. However, I apologise for only telling you now, as we decided to set the date rather quick."

"No, I will be fine. Eh…do you want me to make a speech or anything?" Wright asked as he scratched his spiky hair. "I can mention something about when we were in primary and- "

"Oh yes!" the bride-to-be said eagerly, but the groom-to-be reacted in a completely opposite way. "I thought you were busy, Wright."

"…I am really glad that he agreed." Gabrielle said when she was alone with her fiancé. "My bridesmaids have agreed too. But Miles, I can't have Franziska taking out her whip during the ceremony!"

Franziska has become one of her bridesmaids along with Gabrielle's friends since she was like a sister-in-law.

There was a knock on the door although this was really just a show of courtesy as the next moment, the door was thrown open. This was rather strange because Franziska was the only one who would actually just open his door without waiting for him. However, she did not have the hobby of knocking on his door as she claimed that a big sister did not need to.

The answer was easy enough: there were two people.

"Why did these foolish fools assign this foolish task with this foolish fool to me?" Franziska said impatiently as she whipped at the table.

The cause of her anger seemed to be the young man beside him. Edgeworth did not know who he was but he felt that he could probably take an automatic dislike towards this young man due to the way that he dressed. Really, was this how you ought to dress when you were in a high prosecutor's office?

"This foolish fop is Klavier Gavin." Franziska snapped with her whip now hitting the floor. "To think that I was assigned to be his guide during his time in America. When I get my hand on the one that dares…"

However, Edgeworth had to admit that this young man had some sort of courage since he appeared to be completely undaunted by Franziska and this was actually quite some achievement.

"Your last name Gavin sounds quite familiar." Edgeworth commented. "Would you happen to be related to Kristoph Gavin?"

"So you know my bro." Kalvier said in the accent that would later be described as 'affected Euro-rock accent' by someone.

"And what are you doing here in my office?" Edgeworth demanded, being one of those who find the accent annoying. It is because he, as someone who spent a significant amount of time in Germany and Europe, could tell that this accent was done on purpose.

"I might be joining this crowd so I thought I would have a look at the stars." Klavier said easily. "And the Fraulein here has been kind enough to take me around for a tour!"

Definitely the wrong thing to say.

"Eh…are you alright?" Gabrielle asked worriedly as she knelt down beside him. "Mr Gavin, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"There is no need to worry about a fool as that would only make you as foolish as him." Franziska said before she received the tea from Edgeworth. Not only could he sympathise with her, he felt that Klavier has only got himself to blame for what happened.

"Fraulein…" Gabrielle didn't understand what German word he had used to describe her but it obviously irritated Edgeworth.

"Franziska, I want this fop out of my office."

Wait…what was this guy doing? Why was he taking her hand? Was she over reacting or was he actually flirting with her?

In front of her future husband and sister-in-law no less!

"Hope we never meet that again." Edgeworth commented dryly when the two has left.

"Why were they here anyway?" was Gabrielle's comment. However, she was then distracted by something else. "Miles, what was the German word that he used?"

"I didn't catch it."

"Speaking of German words that I cannot understand…" Gabrielle added. "Miles, you never tell me what these German words that you use with me means. I am sure that they are endearment but you never let me know what they mean. However, what is the point of using endearments with me when I cannot understand it?"

Because the only reason that he could say these words were if she did not know what it means, as he would find it too embarrassing.

Which she naturally suspected.

Well, one thing at a time, Gabrielle decided. It was not possible for him to change over night. Besides, that young boy was not very good with talking either.

Life was full of what if and she knew this too well. However, there were still times where she would fantasise about things that could never be.

What if this happened instead of that?

What if Edgeworth and his father did not move away? Would all of their life be very different? If Gregory Edgeworth was still alive, would her fiancé be a much more open man?

Or what if that tragedy did not happen? Would they still have met one another again?

"Gabby?" All of a sudden, she was very quiet and when he turned to her, he saw that her gaze seemed to be quite far. "Gabby, what is it?"

"I was just thinking…" She said absently. "Of what ifs."

"What ifs…" he repeated this word with a slight frown before he told her that it was foolish to think of such a thing. However, he was not completely truthful as he actually continued to think of this himself.

That must be why he had that strange dream. He had been haunted by nightmares for too long, but that dream differed. It was not a nightmare as it showed him a happy life. Yet it was probably worse then a nightmare as it showed him what could never be.

One would miss something even more if it is gone after they finally found it again. He would know this as this was what he felt with his fiancée. Being by himself during the past year was very hard as he had grown to use to having her right beside him, although there was a time when he would never have thought that he would let anyone be with him.

* * *

**The dream****…**

The office of Edgeworth and son was doing very well, and many told the father that his son was very much like him. Granted that the young man was still a bit blunt with his words, potential clients could still tell that he was a good person.

One who firmly believed in justice.

Edgeworth the senior was away right now due to one of his client. However, they had been celebrating the success of the case, so the mood was not sombre. The younger Edgeworth, however, was at the office as he did have a new client just yet, although there was no doubt that he soon would.

However, he was not alone. Another young man was with him and they had various books spread out in front of them.

"If you don't have the determination of doing the hard work that is necessary, then you ought not bother to go to law school." Miles was saying. However, despite the amount of complaint from him, it was clear that he would not stop helping his best friend to study.

Gregory also took a liking for the boy that remained the best friend of his son. In fact, he was sure that Wright would end up joining their office one day.

"Excuse me…is this Edgeworth and Son's law firm?"

The possible client was a young woman with chestnut hair. It was strange, but Miles suddenly saw the image of a little girl with chestnut hair. A scene from a very long ago.

"I am Miles Edgeworth and that is…our intern Phoenix Wright." Miles had decided that Wright needed a reason to be here so that was what he came up with.

"My name is Gabrielle Revien. Do you…remember me, Miles? If it is okay for me to call you that."

"Gabby?" he began, and he walked right in front of her. So this woman was that little girl with the chestnut hair. The girl who had been the friend of the little boy who did not fit in with the rest of the class, as well as being his neighbour. There were times when he thinks of her, as he would wonder what would have happened to them if his father did not move.

"You remember me then?" she said with a smile, but he could tell that she was clearly very nervous. "Well…I…the thing is…"

"Why don't you take a seat, Miss Revien?" Wright suggested. After all, this was not the first time that this has happened and he was glad at being able to stay, as this was all part of his learning.

"I…I need a lawyer. Daddy…my father has been accused of murder. However…we do not have much money. Do not," She quickly said very firmly, "think that I am asking for charity just because I knew you. I will pay you or your father. It is just that it will not be immediate."

Edgeworth did not remember the other man that well, but he recalled a man who loved his only daughter very much and therefore extended his affection to the boy whom she regarded as her best friend.

Besides, he was still a very young man who did not realise how dangerous and even cruel the world could be.

The fact that Pierre Revien was guilty did not enter his head at all.

* * *

However, what really happened became evident in the second day of the trial.

"Father…I cannot go through this!" Miles said at the intermission that day. "He is guilty, this is so obvious! But yet Gabby…Gabrielle will never believe me and she is convinced that I can save him. I know she will never forgive me but I will never forgive myself if I do this!"

"Miles, calm down." His father said sternly, as his son was clearly getting very agitated. "First of all, answer this question. Why are you a defence attorney?"

"Because- "

"I don't want an answer, Miles, because it should be your own answer." His father said gently.

"My answer?"

Yes, why did he want to be a defence attorney? Now that his father had forced him to think about it, he realised that this has simply become something that he regarded as fact. It was simply part of his future: what he was going to do.

To preserve justice…that seemed to be the answer that he had gave so long ago.

Justice…if he defended Gabrielle's father and let him get away with murdering her stepmother, that would not be justice. That would be as bad as helping a criminal.

Yet this man was his client, and Gabrielle had placed his trust in him. Was it not a defence attorney's duty to do this?

"I cannot do this." he muttered in frustration once again.

No, he would get Pierre Revien to confess to the truth and if the other would not, he would go to the prosecutor in charge and tell him.

Wait, was that not a bit ridiculous?

However, he was not able to defend a man that was guilty.

What was it that he should do?

"Miles!"

Out of all the people, it had to be Gabrielle who come, and the worst bit was how she looked. Her eyes were shining and he was reminded of that young girl from so long ago. That young girl who had looked at him and assigned a heroic status to him without him ever understanding why.

The truth was that he had not changed that much. Just liked then, he still wanted to be able to be like that in her eyes.

"Gabby…"

"I know that I shouldn't interrupt you but I want to say thank you again!" she said happily as she gave him a hug, he would find out that she could be rather impulsive like that. "I want to say thank you."

"…Gabby, do you remember what I had said to you a long time ago, when we were children? Why I will be a defence attorney like my father?"

Yes, it was to her that he had said these words.

"Of course, and you are doing that, are you not? You helped all these people and you are helping daddy." Gabrielle said before she turned to smile at her father, who was right by her. "Daddy, you don't need to worry because I know that Miles can save you!"

A strange emotion appeared on the father's eyes, and this actually gave Miles a sense of hope.

"Mr Revien…" he began steadily, having decided that he cannot do something that would make him feel as if he was betraying his own principles. "You know what really happened, do you not?"

"…what do you mean by that?"

Yes, Pierre Reiven was definitely guilty.

"What really happened." Miles repeated again before he let his eyes rested on the young woman. "Do you really think that it is fair for you to hide this?"

"What do you mean?" anger was in the other's voice now.

"You do not stand here falsely accused." Miles finally said. His voice was very slow, but it was very steady. "You are rightly accused."

"Miles, have you gone mad? You are daddy's lawyer!" Gabrielle shrieked out before she added the following without any hesitation "Besides, daddy would never kill my stepmother. He loves her too much."

"Even though she had a new boyfriend and planned to leave him?" Miels pointed out.

"Yes, he was mad at her but he would not have killed her! Daddy would never do such a thing!" Gabrielle said once more without any hesistaiton.

"Mr Revien…" Miles began very slowly. "When Gabirille and I were only children, she often spoke of how lonely she was at you not being there. However, she never once blamed you as you were her father that she loved and adored. Would you repay all the trust and love she give you by having her continuing believing in your lies?"

* * *

Gregory had stood outside the defence lobby as he knew that his son needed to be alone. He was rather worried when the other two entered, but he knew that this was what had to be. Even though he did not enter, his concern for his son made him stand very close to the door in the hope of hearing something.

Something did happen. Gabrielle started to scream but he was unable to understand what she was saying as she did it in French. His son might as Miles actually studied some foreign language. At this, Gregory shook his head while a faint smile appeared on his face. It was ironic that he would be thinking of how proud he was of his son's achievement at such an unsuitable time.

A few minutes later, the door was slammed open and Gabrielle exited, her face streaked with tears.

The rest of the room was not exactly doing good either. First of all, he noticed his son with his head buried in his hand, while their client looked very pale and his fists were tightly clenched together.

"…so, are you happy now?" Pierre Revien finally said and this provoked a very strong reaction from Miles.

"How dare you say this to me after what you had done! You are the one who let Gabrielle bear this burden of her father is a murderer!"

"Yes…that is true. However…" Pierre sighed again before he asked the following. "Miles, you seem to be very fond of my daughter. Therefore, I want to know this: would you have defended and covered up for me if you actually loved her?"

"My relationship with Gabrielle is nothing like that!" was actually Miles' immediate reaction, and he actually appeared rather flustered. However, he then calmed down in order to answer the question properly. "I am a defence attorney and my job is to find out the truth. Therefore, I will do all that I can."

He understood now. As a young boy and teenager, he had been occupied with the ideal of being a hero that could save others, as this was how he saw his father. Therefore, he had become a defence attorney with the belief that he would fight for justice by saving his clients.

However, he now understood that the important thing was the truth. It was not about winning or saving their clients, but about discovering the truth.

The truth would always find a way to make itself known. Even though there were times when it would be hidden, if one fight for it hard enough then it would come true.

"A good answer," Pierre said with a strange smile. "But what if it was Gabby that was accused?"

Why was it that he was not immediately able to come with his answer: "She would never do such a thing" due to seriously considering that possibility.

* * *

It was a case that would be widely broadcast for many reasons. First of all, Miles Edgeworth had been a figure in many spotlights due to his age and past histories- which had all been victories. Therefore, his first loss would have been broadcasted anyway. However, it was also the circumstance of the defeat. His client actually returned from the intermission to confess.

Even though Miles did reach a new understanding, his father still decided that it would be best if he take a break by concentrating on paperwork. Miles was not very happy about this because it was easier to be distracted when one was doing paperwork, as opposed to working on a new case for a client.

When the door opened, he automatically presumed that it was Wright.

"…just take a seat – " he began, but found himself stopping due to seeing the real identity of the visitor.

It was Gabrielle- and the truth was that he has actually been thinking of her for more then he would like.

She was actually smiling. It was different from the smile she had before but what could one expect after what she just went through? The fact that she was smiling, and smiling at him, was already very amazing.

"Miles, I wish to apologise to you." she began, as she stood right in front of his desk. "I am sorry for all the things that I shouted at you when daddy confessed that he was the one who did it. It wasn't your fault at all."

"It was perfectly understandable." He said.

"I guess I should also thank you as well." Gabrielle added. "Because you actually helped me a lot and it was not your fault that daddy was really guilty."

She then placed an envelope on his desk. "This is part of the payment."

"I…I am surprised."

"Did you think that I would not pay you due to what would happen?" she guessed accurately. "I won't do that…especially not to you."

"What- what do you mean by that?"

She merely smiled as she leant forward, and he suddenly felt rather awkward at this.

"Miles, thank you." at this, she then kissed him on the checks.

* * *

It was his wedding and even though he was the type of person who would have been perfectly content with a very simple and civil ceremony, his wife had expressed a desire of a ceremonial wedding.

As Gabrielle's father was in prison, it was decided that Gregory Edgeworth would be the one who escorted her down the aisle.

However, there was something very strange about all this. Miles thought. Yes, it was true that it ought to be the brie's father that did this, but that did not seem to be why he felt so strange. Without knowing why, he felt that his father should not be standing there at all.

"I would have. I would like to." His father said softly as he walked to him. However, everyone else had become very still.

"Father…this is a dream, isn't it?" he whispered.

Even though he would like nothing more then have his father tell him that it was the reality that was a dream, he knew what was real and what was not.

"A dream, yes." Gregory said and there was reluctance in his voice as well. After all, he would like to have been able to be with his son the way that a father should have. "However, this does mean that this is not real."

"…I don't understand."

"It doesn't matter. I simply want to talk to you, that is all." Gregory said before he smiled. "Miles, I am really proud of you."

"Proud…of…me?" at this, Miles smiled as well, but his smile was a very different one. "Father…I did many bad things due to my own foolishness."

At one stage, he was even willing to give a guilty verdict to Wright even though he did know that Wright would not have committed any murder, let along that of his beloved teacher.

It was easy to blame it all on Manfred von Karma but he knew that this was not so. No matter what, it had been him who made these twisted decision as well when they were presented in front of him.

"You made a mistake, that is all." Gregory said without any hesitation. "Miles, I want you to remember that you ended up being a very fine young man and I am proud to be your father. It is regretful that I am not able to come to your wedding, but I will be watching."

* * *

Edgeworth knew that he was awake when he saw his surrounding- the apartment that he lived in was much more extravagant then the house he would have had if he was a defence attorney. However, he could not deny that he had been so much happier in that dream.

After all, his father had been alive.

It was true that he would still had a self struggle due to not realising what it really meant to be a defence attorney and prosecutor, but he would never had been haunted by his father's death.

However, he did realise one thing.

Both the prosecutor and defence attorney's purpose was actually the same: it was to find the truth. At the very least, he would no longer be haunted by being a prosecutor.

Perhaps it was just a dream…yet he was oddly at peace due to that visit with his father.1

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__Initially, this wa__s going to be an individual oneshot and the idea was that of a 'what if', which I guess I still did, only that it ended up being in the form of a dream. Initially, all I wanted to write was that Edgeworth was still a defence attorney and he had a much happier life. __But I then thought, what if something like Wright happened to him? When he would be questioning his own belief? The idea then ended up happening. __In the dream, I actually used the first name of Edgeworth as his father due to both of them being there, as I feel that if I continue to use their last name it would get really weird_

_I__ had to make the title of this story up and it was actually quite hard, as I wanted to keep to theme with the turnabout idea, although rise from the ashes sort of broke it themselves_

_As for __the bit when Klavier come out, I just wanted to have that bit_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Bridge to the Turnabout (part 1)_**

* * *

It was the phone that woke him up and it was not necessary for him to look at the clock by the bed to know that it was the middle of the night.

Unfortunately, the phone was on his side of the bed.

In addition, it was more likely that the call would be for him.

"Miles, pick it up and tell them to get lost." His wife whispered. "Who would be mad enough to call at this time of the night?"

"…Edgeworth speaking." He muttered.

"Edgey!" the moment he heard that name and that voice, he considered hanging up. However, he did manage to control himself by realising that not even Larry would suddenly do this.

He heard a sigh from his wife and he could not blame her for doing so as Larry yelled so loud that his ears actually felt rather sore.

"What is it, Larry? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"You need better friends, Miles." Gabrielle muttered in irritation.

"It is not Larry! It is Laurice! Laurice Deauxnim!" was the loud reply.

"…"

Upon hearing that, Edgeworth decided that he must have been too tired from all the work that he has been doing, because why else would he be having this nightmare? All he needed to do was to hang up and this nightmare would end.

Larry must have sensed his intention because the next thing that he heard was not something that he could just ignore.

Wright was in severe danger and according to Larry, he was actually fighting for his life. Even though Edgeworth was aware that one had to remember that the chance of Larry exaggerating was very high, he could not deny that these words must still be based on something.

"Tell me all about it." he ordered.

However, all that he got was a few more incoherent sentences, something about someone called Iris who needed help, with Larry being at the detention centre. At this, Edgeworth couldn't help but to wonder whether something had happened to Wright, which Larry was accused and arrested for.

What was clear was simple: it appeared that he was the only one who was able to do something about it.

He was going to immediately make arrangement for the flight back to America, but what has happened in the past did have an effect on him.

"Gabby, wake up." He said as he shook her.

"I am still awake…but I want to go back to sleep." She muttered.

Normally, he would not do this, but this was an urgent situation and he wanted to get the ticket or tickets booked as fast as he could. Therefore, he grabbed her and hoisted her up.

"What are you doing – " she began angrily, but stopped due to seeing his expression. "What is wrong?"

"Wright is in trouble so I am going to help him." he explained as briskly as he could. "Therefore, I am going to take the first flight to America, or even chart a plane if that is necessary."

"Of course you should go and help him! I'll start packing." Gabrielle said.

"Gabby…I would like to have you beside me. but I need you to explain to…" he began, but was stopped due to his wife giving him a quick kiss before she got out of bed in order to pack for him.

However, she first said this to him.

"Thank you for telling me first."

* * *

When Gabrielle arrived in America, it was night time and she thought that she should just get a taxi instead of ringing her husband.

It had been a year or so since she and Edgeworth left America and went to Europe. Even though they were always provided with very nice hotel rooms or lodgings, she did not feel that they had a home due to the constant moving about. However, she much prefer being with him instead of waiting for him in their home in America.

"…Gabby."

"Miles?"

It was him. He was sitting there with a pile of papers that he was going through, but upon seeing her, he immediately came up and took her hand.

"I didn't expect you to come." She said as she leant in against him. "Miles, what has happened with Nick?"

Like many woman, Gabrielle choose to change her last name upon her marriage. Therefore, it was no longer possible for Wright to continue calling her Miss Revien. However, there was something really weird about calling her Mrs Edgeworth. Therefore, she told him that he could call her by her first name. At this, Wright then said that she should do the same then.

At this, he was able to give her a description of all that had happened to Wright quite easily. However, he was forced to halt due to reaching the visit at the hospital. Rather, the very end.

"Gabby, what do you think Wright means by giving me this? His badge as a defence attorney?"

"Is it not easy? To me it is, so it must be for you too." Gabrielle said logically. "He wishes for you to defend this girl."

"I am a prosecutor, and I don't care if a paper badge can work. I will not do it!" Edgeworth said fiercely. "Even if the law system in this country has degraded to this state, I will not take part."

"Miles, what are you talking about?" Gabrielle muttered before she continued. "It is true that there are many defence attorneys and I am sure that you would not hesitate to hire the best for your friend, but I think it is because of this: you are the best, and it sees that Nick thinks so too."

"This is illegal and I am a prosecutor…I shouldn't even be talking about this." Edgeworth muttered. "I should just phone the best defence attorney and…"

However, if this was why then he should already have done this. The real reason that he was hesitating about what he should not be was quite simple: it was because he was tempted to do this.

If what happened did not happen…he would have been a defence attorney. It would just be like that ridiculous dream…

"But this is ridiculous!" he muttered out aloud. "It is not as if this single action can reverse time!"

"But I want you to know one thing, Miles." Gabrielle added as she kissed him despite his protest of other people seeing them. "That no matter what choice you decide on, I will support you."

However, he merely shook his head. Even though he did not say it, she knew what he meant.

"I don't need you to tell me that. I already know."

They have reached his car by now, but instead of putting her suitcase into the back of his car, he was actually looking at it a bit thoughtfully.

"Gabby, are you cold?" he asked. "If you are cold now, then you should put on a jacket, as we are going somewhere even colder."

"Are we going to that place where the case happened?" Gabrielle asked.

"I am not sure about whether I would actually defend Wright or not, but I know that I am going to help him. Therefore, I need to go to the case of crime and see what I can find. It is rather cold there."

"But Miles, will you really be alright driving?" she asked in concern. "Did you get enough sleep?"

After all, there were times when he would be sleeping in his office, and there was a time when he ended up sleeping in his study at home. When she lectured him about this, he would protest that she does the same on the sofa in their living room.

"But that is different. I am not in a room that is locked." She pointed out. "When you don't come out from there for a very long time, I would get worried."

"I slept on the airplane." He assured her.

* * *

Even though Gabrielle would like to help her husband, there was little that she could do. As a result, she ended up helping Sister Bikini in doing various tasks. An extra hand was appreciated because Iris was absent.

"Gabby…can I talk to you?" her husband had appeared and he seemed to be rather agitated about something.

"Of course." She assured him with a smile. "What is it?"

He seemed to be holding something in his hands, but she could not really tell what it was. However, this was not really important so she did not pay much attention to it.

"I…made a decision." He finally said after a long time. "And I am going to do it."

"You mean defending Iris?" she asked.

"Yes, I am going to get Franziska here and I know that she would play along, and I will arrange for a judge that does not really know me to be there. Therefore, I don't think I will get caught. Even if I do, it won't matter much." He was talking about the minor details of the trial that was not really important, but she did not interrupt him as she knew that this was how he was dealing with his decision.

"Wright helped me when almost everyone abandoned me so it is only fair that I help him." He continued. "And perhaps…and perhaps I do wonder what my life would be like if I am a defense attorney. So…"

Edgeworth felt his hand tightening against the magatama even more. Perhaps what he was doing was merely yet another uncharacteristic things, since there was already many on the list. However, it was rather foolish of him.

It was true that this magatama was able to let him tell whether someone was hiding something or not, it was not as if it was a lying detector.

"So…do you think this is the right choice?"

"I don't think it is the wrong choice, but whether it is right is different, isn't it?" she pointed out. "Because I don't think that you not doing this is wrong, since it is illegal."

She knew that Edgeworth had a habit of glaring at people, but she was not used to being on the receiving end of it.

"Miles, why are you glaring at me?" she asked.

"Am I? I was just…thinking. Thinking about all this." He muttered.

The reason that he was glaring was because he was making sure that he did not miss the locks.

"To be a defense attorney…do you think that my life would be very different if I still became one?" he continued.

"Yes and no, but I think the reason that you changed so much was due to what happened to your father, not because of your career. Besides, didn't you say that you realise it doesn't matter that much because whether you are a defense attorney or a prosecutor, your main task is to find out the truth."

Yes, he did say that.

"But I must admit, I would like to see tomorrow's trial. I do wonder whether you would conduct the trial in a different way. I am also rather curious at what it would be like if it is you that Franziska is facing."

At this, he grimaced slightly. Even though he was fond of Franziska since she was like a sister to him, as well as being confident of being able to handle her, he was not that unaffected by the fact that she would wield her whip. After all, he had been on the receiving end of it before. It was true that she was more lenient toward him, but that still did not mean that he could be immune to it."

"Do you think she is innocent?" Gabrielle asked. "This girl Iris?"

"I…" if it was Wright then he would say that the other was innocent, but this would be because Wright believed in his clients, just as he had once condemned all of them. "I think so."

"You think?"

"I do not have decisive evidence that she is innocent, but because she is my client, then I will believe in her. Besides, the truth would come out no matter what." He told her before he stood up. "Gabby, I need to go back and do some more investigation. The trial will be tomorrow, but I think it might be better if we stay here tonight, just in case there are some evidences that would turn up."

She thought that this was a good idea because despite him assuring her that he had enough sleep, she was still weary about him driving.

When he was gone, she was able to think about what his decision would mean. She was not lying- as the magatama really worked. However, she was a bit nervous at what this would mean. After all, being a defence attorney also represented the life that he would never have, and it would be yet another reminder about what happened to his father. Surely it was impossible for him to be completely immune.

However, Gabrielle needed not to have worry, as Edgeworth has clearly made his peace with that past which could never be. Even though he told her that he was glad at what he did today, it was because this made him realise his decision was right.

* * *

There was much to keep Gabrielle occupied as Sister Bikini was a rather talkative person despite all that has happened. Dinner time was actually not that gloomy due to both Larry and Gumshoe. However, judging by her husband's frown, she could tell that he actually preferred the opposite, as the noise was irritating him.

Well, it might have been due to the fact that he scored another admirer in Sister Bikini, who was declaring out to Gabrielle about what a nice young man her husband was, since he was someone that you can just trust.

Which resulted in her offering one of the acolyte's hoods to him and insisting him to wear it, since it was meant to bring protection.

Edgeworth was actually turning a bit pale and it was quite funny at how he could face tough criminals, yet get daunted by this old lady. However, the look he threw her translated to: "Help" and he would be more then a little mad if she would not answer it.

"Miles, I think you need to sleep now." Gabrielle announced as she stood up, creating the excuse that he need for his escape. "After all…tomorrow is a big day."

"Yes, of course." He said, grabbing the chance very eagerly. "I will do so now."

Unfortunately, he couldn't escape fast enough as he could still hear the praise of: "What a lovely and sweet young man."

"Gabby…don't pretend to cough. I know that you are laughing." He said dryly.

"Well, at least she is better then Wendy Oldbag." She said merrily as she began to prepare the bed. "But Miles, I do mean what I said. I think you should get some sleep now, as tomorrow is a big day."

"You actually don't say that very often." He realised.

There has been times when she adjusted his tie and then kissed him with a 'Good luck' but she was usually not worried like this, as she knew of his ability too well.

However, it was different this time as he would be a defense attorney.

"But I will be doing the very same thing." He realised. "I will be helping the truth to come out. It is just that I am in a different place."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **it seems that my Ace Attorney story often have the same fate: like before, I had the first half typed but I then stopped as I got stuck. But recently, due to hearing about the new film I was reinspired to play the game again and I guess I got more ideas (although I was playing the second game). But I always love the third game due to how you get to play Edgeworth, and I do want to write it, but I then got stuck. However, recently, I just got idea for this story. As one can see, this is the first part, as the next chapter (Which I have no write, but will) will be dealing with the trial, and I might even mention the 'first trial'._

_In regard to the hood, there was a scene where Edgeworth was made to wear it._


	10. Chapter 10

_********__Bridge to the Turnabout (part 2)_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I must make a warning, despite the episode that I am dealing with, this chapter will be light hearted. Once again, it's not so much about the game event, but Edgeworth thinking about his actions, and it also involves his relationship with the OC quite a bit._

* * *

Throughout the years, Edgeworth had worked on numerous cases, and even though he would never completely forget a case, there were many cases that he would never think of again. However, there were a few cases that were symbolic due to various reasons.

The case where he was accused of being the murderer; the case that he first lost; the case he won against Wright, and the case where he used forged evidence.

There was also the case where Gabrielle's father was involved. Ironically, it was one of the most pleasant cases he ever had, although he would never ever let Gabrielle discover that. However, unlike some of his other cases, he never needed to worry about whether he had condemned an innocent man, because the other's guilt was clear. Later on, Pierre Revien even confessed it.

It was a very straightforward case of the criminal being punished for his crime.

Not so with his first case.

Mia described it as receiving a wound that cut very deeply into her soul, and the same could be said of Edgeworth as well. However, it was a wound that he did not notice until much later. When Dahlia was convicted, he began to wonder whether he ought to have realised that she was the true murderer all along, only to ignore the clues due to wanting to win.

The result was the death of an innocent man.

Iris…was the other's twin sister. Their appearance was almost identical. Upon seeing Iris, he could not help but to feel a deep chill, as he could see that woman in front of him.

Perhaps she was the worst type of criminal that he has ever met…

He knew that there was no proof that the twin sister would be the same, but he could not help but to have doubt. After all, the wound that Dahlia left was too deep.

He was already a man who had difficulty in trusting, so could he trust this woman he was meant to defend?

"…I don't know if I can do this." He finally confessed to his wife, who was naturally waiting for him outside the police station so that they could go to the court together.

"Miles, this is not the time for nerves." She said bluntly. "But it is as you said, you are doing the same thing: finding out contradictions."

"It is not that." He then told her about what happened. He almost never talked about his cases with her as this could lead to that case where her father was involved, which was not a good subject.

"So…she is the twin sister of a murderess." Gabrielle finally said.

"Not just a murderess, Gabby. But one of the worst I have ever seen." He pointed out. "I am not blaming Iris of anything but I cannot help but to wonder whether she has any involvement. I don't want to think that because I don't have any evidence, but I cannot help but to think that."

"Wait here, Miles." Gabrielle said and her actions then completely surprised him. He was sure that she was doing this for a reason, but he could not understand why she went to buy a bottle of water for him.

"Here, drink this." She said simply. "Don't argue with me, just do it."

However, her purpose did not seem to be for him to drink it, as she took the bottle away from him after only a few sips.

"That is enough. Tell me, Miles, why did you drink it?"

"Because you told me to."

"And so you will do it?"

"Due to the circumstances- " knowing that he was probably going to begin some long speech, she quickly interrupted him.

"And you are not worried in anyway?" upon his shook of head, she delivered the most important sentence. "Miles, I am the daughter of a murderer, the daughter of someone who carefully planned his wife's murder in cold blood. You are a rich man and if you die, all of your wealth would become mine. Wouldn't the logical thing be to suspect me?"

"That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard!" he said angrily. "Whatever your father did have nothing to do with you at all. In addition, your father's motive was due to jealousy and despite it being planned, it was irrational because it was built on emotion."

"Perhaps you can say the same of Iris: you have no proof that she was involved with her twin's actions." She said simply. "Despite all that has happened to you, I think there is a part of you that actually still clung onto that ideal that people are not guilty until they are proven so. In fact, the only time that you do not follow this belief is when you are at court."

Now that he thought about it, Gabrielle did ask him why he wanted to go out with a woman whose father he just proved guilty of murder. It was true that they knew each other as children, but that was all, and it was not even for a long period of time.

"I must confess something…one of the reasons that I finally agreed to go on a date with you was because you were actually willing to go out with me despite all the things that had happened. I have to admit that I was a bit flattered at al that you did." She said with a slight smile. "And that is also why I know you will be fine."

"…thanks." The volume he said this was very small, but she knew what he truly felt.

"I am a bit curious though," she suddenly said, "I actually still wonder about it. Leaving aside the fact that daddy's actions has nothing to do with me, why did you want to go out with me so much? I might have represented a happy aspect of your childhood but I don't think that would matter that much. Nor was I very friendly in the beginning."

A good question.

However, this was not the time to think about it.

"You will do a good job, I know this." She promised him.

* * *

During the past year, Edgeworth had visited Franziska in Germany with his wife and a friendly dinner would often result in the 'siblings' ending up in a heated discussion that would develop into a debate. This debate would then end up being like a scene from court.

After all, Edgeworth would bang on the table while Franziska would whip the nearby immobile objects. However, they do have the grace to look a little embarrassed when Gabrielle pointed out about the chaotic dinner table that was due to them.

However, what Gabrielle saw today was very different. She was very impressed at the way that the two of them argued with one another, and even though Wright was her friend, Gabrielle had to admit why these two would be so frustrated with the way that Wright operated.

Wright tended to bluster and throw whatever he had, unlike the two who planned everything so carefully. Almost every word was calculated. She could also understand Franziska's obsessive desire of scoring a win against Edgeworth.

Franziska's disappointment manifested into her madly whipping both Larry and Edgeworth. However, Edgeworth was a bit lucky as she only moved onto him when her first target passed out, and Larry actually possessed an unusual amount of stamina.

"It's really your own fault, Miles." Gabrielle said as she dabbed the alcohol soaked cotton onto his skin.

Despite how eager he was to go and meet with Wright, he knew that he needed to get his wounds tended. Even though he merely said a: 'I would not be affected so easily', his wife could tell that the wounds hurt a lot. However, his pride prevented him from asking for help, and that was why they were in his office with a make do kit she managed to find.

"If you weren't smirking then she probably wouldn't have got so angry as to whip you as well."

"I was not – " his protest was to give way due to a mutter of pain.

"Well, since Mr Genius Prosecutor is all about evidence, then I will give him some. Quote: 'A shame that your chance seems to have slipped by you', unquote." This was followed by a roll of the eyes as well. "Why do men always have to gloat?"

"I was not gloating!" However, his wife was completely unsympathetic.

"Well, that seems the best that I can do. You should count yourself lucky that you don't need to get a real doctor to take a look." She said when she put away the kit. "So, Nick is going to take the case now. What do you plan to do?"

"I am going to meet up with him first, then I am going to collect some information from the police as well as the crime scene. I still intend to help Wright no matter what. After all, he was the one who helped me when I was in that…state."

"Then let us go." She said, yet he did not move. "Is there somewhere else that hurt?"

"No, it isn't that. I was thinking about you said, about trusting the defendant…about trusting people. Today…I thought that since I am in Wright's position, I must think like him. And…it was difficult, because I had to absolutely trust someone. I keep on reminding myself that I must not give up because the defendant is innocent, so there is something there. I don't think I can be a defense attorney because I still lack that ability of trusting, what I trust is the truth, not the defendant. This then…this then made me realise the answer to your question."

"Of why you go out with me?"

He nodded and she realised that he look a bit embarrassed.

"I think I first asked you out because I saw you as a possible escape. I guess I wanted someone to distract me from all that was happening, because I know that I won't think about any of these things when I am with you, as you are not involved with my work, as well as representing a happy part of my childhood that was not tainted with that case. I think I was so persistent because I felt that you could do that, so I want to have that opportunity. It was selfish, because I never really thought about what you felt. But," he said very quickly, "That is the past. I would not have wanted to marry you for that reason alone."

"I am not angry," she quickly assured him, "Because I did a similar thing. I better confess my crime as well: I decided to continue dating you during the first month for the sake of taking you to my high school reunion. One of my friend told me that my ex-boyfriend in high school was saying how happy that we did not date long because 'who knows whether she would have stabbed me a few times', and some of my other classmates were agreeing. I thought that I'd get the final laugh by bringing a very distinguished and famous prosecutor as my new boyfriend. The fact that you are good looking and rich was a really good bonus. Obviously, I changed as well so – "

"Wait, Gabrielle." Edgeworth said very slowly and he was clearly angry and the use of her full name might be a sign. "Are you saying that you tricked me during that first whole month? That you didn't want to go out with me, but only do so in order to have someone to show you off in your high school reunion?"

Clearly, being a genius prosecutor did not mean that he was very talented in his social life. It was not why she did it, but the fact that he was tricked and did not realise it until now.

"We have to meet up with Nick, let us go." Saying so, she picked up his car key and headed for the door. "We really have to hurry. Nick would be so worried about everything."

"Gabrielle, wait, we are not done with this conversation yet!"

"Don't make me sound as if I was using you, Miles! It was only one of the reasons." She called out. "I was really quite touched at all that you did for me. However, you have to admit that your attitude during the first month was not that endearing."

Despite it all, she could not help but to laugh. After all, even the demon prosecutor was a human. She was sure that things would be okay, because surely the world could not be that cruel.

* * *

_**Author's Note**: Warning- this will be an extremely long author's note._

_Obviously, a lot of creative liberty has been taken with this chapter. One of it being that Edgeworth discovered about Dahlia now. Initially, this chapter was going to be more serious, but I feel that in the end, the overall mood got lighter. I always thought that what Mia said in the very end of the first case: "I ended up with a wound that cut so deep into my soul that I thought it'd never heal. I'm sure that it was the same for the young prosecutor as well." And this really made me think. Sure, he won, and at that time Edgeworth was being the demon prosecutor who only care about winning. However, he would later describe the case as a nightmare and I don't really think that this was just when he was thinking back in the third game. In Addition, we saw that he was really upset upon discovering about how he presented forged evidence. This then made me feel that even when he was the demon prosecutor who was obsessed the idea of winning (due to Von Karma) he actually still held onto this idea of the truth being all important. Therefore, I think even then, he would not have been fully satisfied with what happened in the case, as it was not really a proper win. And I feel that even though he has tricks that he would use, he would always use things that are there already, he actually does not use tampered evidence, or does what Franziska do._

_I actually feel that it would be better for him to be a prosecutor instead of a defense attorney, because it seems that there is that issue of trusting for your client (which is still dominant) and I feel that he is not able to do that, because what he is concerned with is the truth._

_Much to my surprise, I ended up exploring a lot of his relationship with Gabrielle, but then that is what an OC writer do, we explore characters via OC. First of all, Gabrielle's past. The reason of her past is really due to plot. I wanted to work with the idea of how her father got put into jail by Edgeworth (as that was the initial barrier in their relationship) However, her father then had to be guilty because otherwise, there was no way she could accept him. Initially, my impression of her father's action was that it was a crime done in an impulsive moment but as I write, I suddenly feel that this would be the opposite. And so upon thinking about it. Granted that people would not automatically condemn her for it, it would be impossible to not be affected in anyway. So I begin to think: given that Edgeworth hates criminal so much, how could he manage to go out (and even marry) someone who is related to a criminal? But then, as I saw how he interacted with Ema in the beginning, I felt that he actually does not feel the idea of guilty by association. It is those who are caught in the act that he will not forgive._

_When I wrote this story, I began with the two of them being engagement and only mentioned about what happened briefly, but then this then made me think? Why would he be so persistent in asking her to go out with him? Given that this guy is so detached, wouldn't this be a bit out of character? However, this chapter showed my view. Initially, his reason for going out with her was a bit selfish, it seems that it was to see whether she could distract him and because he felt at ease with her company, he continued. Obviously, love did end up happening but I think that initially, it was almost as an experiment. Given that he is someone who has difficulty with expression and acknowledging his emotion I think he would need quite time first._

_This chapter made me realise that their relationship (in the beginning) was certainly not romantic, but then this seemed more real. Gabrielle herself had her own agenda of going out with him too, although love did happen. But her father was convicted and obviously, this has an effect around her. However, this guy then appeared and is so insistent on dating her. I think if he was not involved in her father's conviction, then she would have dated him without any hesitation. If you think about it, this guy who has a very prestigious job and is very rich, who is also good looking, knocks on your door and ask you to go out with him. If you are unattached why wouldn't you agree to go on a date with him? However, there was the issue of her father. Even though her father was guilty, he would be the reminder of what had happened. In addition, as I mentioned, Edgeworth is not good at showing his emotions so the first few months she had with him would not be easy. Therefore, I feel that there would have been a slight mercenary reason in her continuing._

_I think with them, I am working with the idea of love would have developed, but they needed an additional push/factor in the beginning to make sure that it would happen._

_I want to write about the events in Edgeworth's own game, but it might take a while before I get some ideas. But I am glad that I managed to update this story once more._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Visiting parents**_

* * *

As to be expected of any thief, even if she had no intention of stealing, the first thing to do was to make an observation of the treasures in the room. Most of the stuff in the high prosecutor's office was naturally of a high value, but she felt a bit disappointed at the fact that there were not that many personal items.

"Other then the coat, the steel samurai figurine, the chess set…" she began.

"Isn't that quite a lot?" Edgeworth said dryly as he picked up another file. "Is there no way for you to entertain yourself until Gumshoe come to pick you up?"

"I was thinking of personal stuff." Kay said. "Like photos of you or something."

"Why would you need to see photos of me when you are talking to me face to face?"

"I am fully certain that there was something in particular that I want to see." Kay began thoughtfully. "Something to do with you personally…photos? It probably is photos. Photos…oh I know! You did say that you are married and later on, your friend said that your wife is really pretty. Do you have a picture of her? Where is she by the way? How come I didn't get to see her at all?"

"How many questions do you want to ask?" Edgeworth said. "She is in France right now."

"France? Is she French?"

"Her father was. She is there to visit her father's relatives."

"How come you didn't go with her?"

Instead of answering her, Edgeworth actually took something out from his desk and handed it to her.

"Here, entertain yourself with that until Gumshoe comes."

Kay was observant enough to know that this was probably done for him to avoid answering her question, but she thought that she should seize the opportunity first, and ask him about it later.

The photo would naturally interest her as it concern the question that she just asked.

It was Edgeworth, but unlike usual, he was not dressed in his magenta outfit. Instead, he was in a rather different black suit. As for the woman beside him, she was in a wedding dress with a veil up to her waist.

Edgeworth himself actually paused his work slightly, as he was recollecting that day.

* * *

_Gabrielle was a common sight in the detention centre due to her visiting her father quite often. However, she was attracting a large amount of attention today due to her attire._

_Her wedding dress was not extravagant to the point of this not being able to pass of for a ball gown if it was not white. However, the veil up to her waist made the purpose of the dress clear enough._

_"Please get my father for me." She said, carefully rearranging her veil so that she would not sit on it. "I have a lot of things to do today, so I really need to see him now."_

_Unlike the guards though, her father was clearly not surprised by this. Upon seeing the sight of his daughter in her wedding attire, he smiled both proudly and sadly._

_"You look very beautiful, Gabrielle, I only wish that I can b there beside you, to walk you up the aisle."_

_However, he would never be able to do this, as the man who played a large role in putting him here was the one that his daughter was going to marry._

_"You are happy, Gabrielle?"_

_"Daddy…I love him." She said without any hesitation. "And I know that our marriage will be a happy one."_

_Unlike his own wedding, which had broken down in the worst possible way._

_"I am glad that I am able to see this sight." He said as he stood up and leant against the glass, and his daughter immediately followed suit. For a brief moment, it was almost as if he was like any father on the day of his daughter's wedding._

_"At least I get to see this sight." He said and she would only understand the significance of his words later on._

_As she walked out of the building, she was to see the sight of the very familiar sports car. However, the man inside was not in his normal suit, but the black suit that he had decided to wear for the wedding._

_"I thought that you might be coming here. In that dress too." Edgeworth commented. "However, I thought that I better not go in."_

_Given the role that he played, as well as the way that he did, he was sure that her father would probably not want to see her, even though he did accept the marriage._

_"He is not unhappy." Gabrielle said. "But Miles, why are you in that suit?"_

_"…there is somewhere I would like you to go with me first." He said. "I need to tell my parents too."_

_Luckily, the day was a good one. Otherwise, she would be a bit worried about ruining her shoes and dress. As it was, she was still a bit worried as she ended up walking with the end of her skirt gathered in one hand, while her other hand rested on her soon to be husband. Due to this, it was Edgeworth that was holding the flowers. This did not matter that much since the flowers were not the bride's bouquet but for the one that rest here._

_Upon reaching his father's grave, Edgeworth placed the flowers there, before he took a deep breath._

_"Father…mother…I am going to be married today." He began. "Gabrielle will be my wife and I am confident that she would be able to make me happy. She will also prevent me from doing anything stupid."_

_That was really all that he needed to say._

* * *

_**Author's Note:** After I watched the film, I suddenly had the idea of writing this story. Just a slightly nice oneshot about when they got married, in flashback. And I thought that Kay could be a good trigger for this flashback._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note:**This is like the previous story, it's not so much about something that happened in the game, but just a snippet of their life together. I guess I just wanted to write something happy. I had this written for ages, but I didn't dare to put it up as it is not game based, but I suddenly thought, why not? This can be in celebration of what I just found out about Ace Attorney 5._

* * *

_**Unexpected guests**_

Despite how cliché it was, Edgeworth had to admit that the old saying of not appreciating something until it was gone was right. However, was he not being a bit melodramatic? After all, his wife was only in France for about two months.

But then, he had been overseas before that. Therefore, the last time that he saw her was when he was about to go on his business trip. Arriving back without anyone beside him, or without anyone waiting for him, had not been a pleasant experience.

However, this was once the norm.

Ever since he returned back to America, he was alone. Home meant his empty apartment. The truth was that his home had been too big for a single person.

His wife had commented on this too many times, but he disagreed. He felt that it was too big when he was the only person there, not when she was there.

However, Gabrielle was not here right now. The fact that there were traces of her all over the place made it worse, as it was a reminder of how there should be someone there.

What he once accepted as a matter of fact thing becomes something that was a bit difficult to deal with.

Therefore, he decided to utilize his current time so that he could spend more time with her upon her return. He would work outside the conventional office hours in order for him to get a significant amount of his work finished, so that he could have extra time to spend with his wife.

If she was here, he knew that she would be very pleased, although she would no doubt laugh at him and say: "Wouldn't it be much easier if you just admit that you miss me out aloud?"

During the period when she had moved out- angry at his decision of leaving America without telling her- he had not enjoyed being back in his apartment. She took the object that she regarded as hers, which then meant that she did not take the object that was theirs, and there were a lot of these objects.

It was also very difficult to open the wardrobe every morning because he would see the large gap that ought to contain her clothes. However, the same thing was now happening as it was a bit hard to look at the clothes when the wearer was away.

It seemed that he was not going to get any work done, as he was starting to think about wardrobes and clothes. If anyone knew about this, then his reputation of being the cool and calm prosecutor would probably be completely ruined.

Not that he cared about what others thought, of course.

He would go home today, instead of resting in the office. Partly because he was sure that he would not be able to get any work done, and partly because he didn't want to make his plan too obvious.

* * *

It was raining pretty hard, making him quite grateful at owning a car. A lot of people were not so lucky, such as the two that were standing in the middle of the rain.

The rain did make everyone's vision less clear, but he was sure that it was impossible to mistake that still spiky hair or the short kimono and sash.

"Wright and Maya?" he examined out as he parked his car. "What are you two doing?"

'Why are you two standing under the rain like idiots?' was what he felt like saying, but since the two were so drenched, he decided that he would spare some sympathy by not saying that.

This turned out to be the wrong question to ask, as both sides started to blame each other. It seemed that what happened was that they both lost their keys and wallet. As a result of having no money and access to the Agency, they could only try to find the keys by retracing their steps.

"Is Larry's bad luck rubbing off on you?" he commented, before he decided. "Why don't you spend the night in my house?"

"In your house?" this was yelled out by both, and their shocked expression made him wonder just what he did to make them think that he was not capable of offering the basic hospitality.

Especially to two who has done much for him.

"Better that then the two you standing under the rain like idiots." He said dryly. "I have more then enough space in my apartment."

* * *

He knew that his apartment was pretty impressive, but surely Wright and Maya were being rather extreme due to the way that they were whispering to each other.

Actually, Gabrielle had been quite impressed with it too.

"I am not that rich." He had said. "I just thought that I might as well live in such an apartment."

Because where else would he spend his money on?

Other then for work related stuff, he did not really have any want that he wishes. His tea set and tea was probably his main indulgence.

However, Gabrielle never liked the idea of using his money on herself that much, even now.

"It is as if I am with you for money, I would hate for anyone to think that." She had commented in disgust.

She was happy to use it when she was buying stuff that they would both use- mainly the groceries- but not for her personal use. The only time when she would use his money to buy clothes was usually when he was with her and expressed a desire of buying it for her.

She was willing to use his money for any expense that her trip to France would incur, but he knew that she would not be buying a significant amount of clothes or make up. If she did buy any, it would only be a few.

"Wright, you will have to borrow my clothes." Edgeworth decided. "Maya, you will have to borrow my wife's clothes. Therefore, why don't you follow me? I will go to the wardrobe and get something for Wright, and then I'll leave you to pick something."

"She would not mind?" Maya asked.

"If she was here, she'll already have pulled you to the wardrobe and start to pick some clothes for you." He said dryly, recalling what his wife once said.

"I can't help but to wonder what Maya would look like if she is not wearing that strange outfit. You do realise that she is actually the same age as Franziska?" Gabrielle had commented.

When Gabrielle moved in with him, what had impressed her the most was the walk in wardrobe. She had been very excited upon seeing how much space there still was after she put all her clothes there. When she moved back with him after that period of separation, she had been really happy as she unpacked her clothes.

"I only had a tiny closest in that room." She had said as she shook out the folded dresses and hang them up. "It is true that I no longer had as much opportunity to wear them, but to have to put them in a box at the corner…"

That was probably something that he would never understand.

"I know that Gabby won't mind." He assured Maya before he closed the door to give her the necessary privacy.

Back in the living room, Wright was clearly in the process of 'investigating'. It was a very strange feeling, Edgeworth realised, because the only other two that he had ever 'invited' to his apartment was his wife and sister. With Franziska, it was natural since she was his sister, but when he first invited Gabrielle, he had been a nervous too.

"…this is not a crime scene, Wright." He said dryly. "Here, take these."

"You actually own something other then pink." Wright commented as he quickly pulled the clothes to him, just in case that the serious prosecutor decided that such a reaction deserved him to be kicked out of the house while still in his wet clothes.

"That is my work suit, Wright." He muttered. "Of course I have other clothes."

"But your car is pink too."

"It is not pink. What is wrong with having a red car?"

"But your office…"

"I will give you five second to walk out of the door."

"Alright, I'll stop." Wright said, as it was possible that the other might not be bluffing. "Thanks though. But you know, this is kind of nostalgic. I remembered having a sleepover at your house a couple of times when we were still kids."

Edgeworth didn't say a thing, and that was when Wright knew that his friend was actually thinking of the memory with fondness too, just that he would never admit it out aloud.

"Bathroom is that way." Was the answer instead. "And make sure that you don't break anything."

'Yeah, he is embarrassed alright', was what immediately appeared in Wright's mind.

When Wright headed off, Edgeworth realised that this since he left his office, this was the first time that he was alone again. However, it did not bother him at all, because he knew that he would be in the company of his guests soon.

No, that was not the right word.

Not guests, but friends.

However, regardless of who they were, he was the host. Whether he would be required to provide any dinner would be discovered later, but the first thing was to make some tea.

He had to admit: he had been a bit spoiled by his wife. If she was home, then she would welcome him back with a cup of tea just the way that he like it, and if they returned together, she would let him rest while she goes to make the tea.

"Mr Edgeworth, when will Gabrielle be back?"

"In a week's time." He began as he looked up from the tea set. Upon seeing Maya, he actually gave her a slight smile. "You look quite different like that, Miss Fey."

Not only was she wearing one of his wife's dresses, she had her hair completely loose. This was certainly a very different sight.

"It feels a bit weird though." Maya laughed. However, she was still more of a girl then a woman, as she was not that conscious of her appearance. Instead, it was curiosity that was there. "I wonder what Nick would say."

Wright was surprised, because this was a Maya that he has never seen before. However, he was at a stage of not being sure of his own feeling. Therefore, even though he was very shocked and surprised at how Maya appeared, that was all for now.

As for Edgeworth…he was a man who was still trying to work out many things in his own relationships, whether it be with his wife or sister, or with his friends, so he naturally would not be able to realise the significance of what he had caused.

"Mr Edgeworth has such a large TV, so let us watch an episode of Steel Samurai!" Maya yelled out as she grabbed Wright's hand.

Unlike usual, Wright did not immediately reply, as it suddenly felt so surreal. Was this really Maya?

However, it was very brief.

"No way! I am sure that Edgeworth would not want to watch that!" Wright protested.

If he had placed any faith in his friend, then he was betrayed very cruelly.

"I do not object."

It would actually be quite nice to watch something with someone that really enjoyed it. Gabrielle might watch it with him now and then, but that was really for the sake of her wanting to do something with him. However, he could tell that Maya was certainly a big fan.

All this was something very simple: watching TV with his friends, but there was a time when this would have been impossible.

* * *

Unlike the other two, who ended up doing a steel samurai marathon, Wright went to sleep quite early. As he went to sleep, he actually heard Edgeworth saying that he would continue to examine the theme of a very good story with Maya.

"Why don't he just admit it?" Wright chuckled to himself. "But then, Edgeworth is like that."

The television was still on, although the DVD had clearly reached the very end as the TV showed the still menu. Edgeworth and Maya were actually both asleep.

The turning of the front door made Wright automatically paused and worry, but he quickly realised that there was nothing for him to worry about, as this was not a break in, but merely someone using the key to enter.

Other then Edgeworth and the apartment keeper, there was only one other person who would have a key.

"Gabrielle?" he said softly as the door opened. She was clearly surprised at seeing him, but he quickly gestured for her to be silent and then pointed to that direction.

She was clearly startled at the sight, but a few seconds later, she began to laugh, covering her mouth so that none of the two would be waken up.

"I thought you won't be back till a week later." Wright said softly as he followed her to the kitchen, which was of some distance away from the living room.

"Circumstance changed." She said simply. "So, can I ask what caused you and Maya to end up being here? And…is that my dress she has on?"

Scratching the hair which he would always point out to be naturally spiky, Wright explained what had happened.

"I know that I shouldn't say this but I am actually quite glad at what happened to make you guys come here, as we don't get guests that often." She said with a very happy smile. "And Miles…you know what he is like."

"It is quite nice to do…this." Wright admitted. "This does remind me of the times that we had sleepovers when we were both kids. Before all 'that' happened."

"I can assure you that Miles think so too, only that it would take him a while to admit this." Gabrielle said. She had placed her suitcase at one corner of the kitchen, and she then tied her hair up and put the apron on.

"Gabrielle, what are you doing?"

"If Miles heard this, then he would say that this is a dumb question. What does it look like that I am doing?" she asked as she began to take out a number of stuff from the pantry and fridge. "I am going to cook breakfast for the four of us."

"But didn't you just got back from France?" Wright pointed out.

"I slept on the airplane, and this is nothing complicated." She assured him. "I am afraid that you will have to make a do with tea, as Miles is very insistent about coffee not being drunk in the morning. I almost wonder whether he actually did research on it as his explanation of why you shouldn't do this is almost like a textbook article."

"I can help you." Wright offered. "I am not that bad in the kitchen. Out of curiosity, does Edgeworth help you in the kitchen?"

"Sometimes, but mostly not." Gabrielle said. "After all, he is often really tired when he gets back. We do dine out fairly often too."

"I am kind of jealous." Wright joked. "That he can return to all this. Maya's help is often no help at all."

"Are you comparing me to Maya then? That is usually done for only one purpose." this turned out to be a good retort as Wright actually was at a loss due to his confusion.

"As I said, I am really glad that you and Maya are here." Gabrielle suddenly said very softly. "This apartment…is too big. Whenever I am here by myself, I often feel rather lonely. That is why I decided to go with him to Europe whenever I can as I do not want to be here by myself. I don't believe that Miles won't be affected either. Especially him. That is why, I am really glad that you and Maya had made it lively last night."

* * *

Saved for the time that Franziska had stayed, Gabrielle could not recall anyone staying the night in this apartment. Even though her friends have come over, it was never to stay the night. After all, they were all grown past that age.

However, it was very nice to have company; she thought as she sipped her tea and watched the breakfast scene in front of her.

Her husband had been very surprised upon seeing her and he was off guarded enough to reveal how glad he was at this, even though they were not alone. Right now, he and Wright was engaged in some sort of debate about one of the events on the news and even though the volume of both men's voice was increasing, she did not want to stop them.

This was because she could tell that they were happy.

Maya was eating a lot and the young woman was dressed in her normal outfit again. However, Gabrielle did notice the expression on Wright's face that he did not notice himself.

"Maya, would you like to keep that dress?" she suddenly said. "I haven't worn it for a while and it really suit you."

This was accepted with a happy nod, which was followed by compliments at the breakfast.

"Yes, it is nice to eat a proper breakfast at times." Wright admitted. "Although I am not really used to drinking tea. I tend to drink coffee."

Gabrielle could not help but to laugh as her husband began to explain his 'why coffee must not be drunk at breakfast' theory.

"I told you, Nick, give up on the coffee." She laughed. "Although…some of my relatives tend to drink coffee for breakfast, Miles. When I mentioned that I drink tea because of my husband, they laughed at me for being 'British' as they said: 'Only a Brit would do so'. They seemed to be convinced that you are British instead of American."

The rest of the breakfast was quite merry as well, and it ended due to Wright and Maya have to return to the office, although she heard something about: "Usually don't wake up this early" from one of them.

"I am almost rather worried about the way that they live." Gabrielle commented. "Actually, this is quite strange. Miles, don't you usually have work?"

Save for their weekend, their breakfast did not last that long due to Edgeworth's work.

"I got a lot of work done so I can rest today." Edgeworth said. "But Gabby, your trip to France…"

"I told my grandmother about what had happened, and she decided that for now, what daddy did would be kept as a secret. This is not that hard as he had been the rebellious son who barely kept in contact with his family." She said. "She does not blame you in anyway, Miles, as she know that daddy was the one who was wrong."

"Did anything else happen?" he asked carefully.

"I met quite some relatives and my grandmother is still willing to love me despite you being my husband, so what else can happen?" at this, she turned to kiss him. "And I got home to learn that my busy husband will spend the whole day with me, so I am very happy."


End file.
